Runaway Love
by MalissaO
Summary: Why does it seem like the whole world is saying no? When a love like this feels so right, yet nobody seems to understand. They don't get it. I love him. He loves me. That's it. That's all there is to it. So why are they trying to break us apart?
1. Chapter 1: Us

Prologue

We've been best friends ever since kindergarten. We met when a kid stole my crayons in class one day and Chase came and got them back for me. Ever since then, we've been inseparable. He had always been a rebel and he always wore black. He wasn't goth...but black seemed to suit him. I, on the other hand, was so different. My parents were conservative, so I guess that made me a goody two shoes. We both came from such different worlds, but we were the best of friends.

Our parents never minded our friendship. Sure, they didn't approve, seeing that we didn't exactly have the same goals and morals, but they were okay with our innocent friendship. Until one day, it wasn't just a friendship.

I'll never forget that day. We both agreed to meet up at a huge tree that was in the middle of our two properties. We lived a few acres away, but found out that the huge oak tree in the middle was the perfect spot to meet. I saw him already waiting for me, and when I got there, he just smiled at me.

"Hey Mary," he said, as he leaned against the tree.

"Hi," I said smiling back. He was quiet for a moment, but soon he turned his body to me and spoke.

"We've been friends for a while," he said. I nodded. "You're the one person I can talk to about anything and everything. You're always there for me."

"And I always will be. Just like you're always here for me," I told him.

He smiled again and continued. "I have to tell you something."

I waited, saying nothing.

"I love you."

Silence. I didn't know what to say. My best friend since we were kids declared that he loved me. My heart started beating faster and my mind tried to comprehend the words he just spoke. Love. Such a strong word. Especially for two seventeen year olds who had been friends since the age of five.

"I love you, too," I said as he reached for my hand.

Well, of _course_ I loved him back. I guess I just hadn't realized it until now. We didn't say anything for a while. We just sat there, together, looking up at the blue sky and hearing the birds sing. It was everything I had wanted. But better. It was everything I had wanted...with _him_.

He turned to look at me and asked me something that would change our lives forever.

"Can I kiss you?"

Breathless, I nodded. "I would love that."

And just like that, our friendship took the next step. Of course, we didn't know that it would cause this much trouble.

Our parents were furious. No, they didn't mind a friendship, but they absolutely _forbid_ a relationship. We tried to tell them that we were old enough to decide what we wanted, but they didn't buy it.

My parents were probably more against it then Chase's parents were. They thought that Chase would hurt me. Cheat on me with some other girl. I knew Chase. He would _never_ do that. Ever. End of story.

But he did get into a lot of fights. And my parents didn't like that either. Which I can understand. I hated it too. But only because I hated seeing him get hurt. Sure, he was tough. But he always insisted on fighting guys _much_ tougher than he was. He would call me to meet him at our tree, and I would nurse he wounds.

It was hard. I barely got to see him. I would see him at school, and sometimes at our tree, but he wasn't allowed to come over. I mean my parents knew I was still dating him. They couldn't stop that. But they didn't like it. At all. It was like a daily struggle. I trusted Chase to make the right choices and I wish my parents knew him like I did.

Why does it seem like the whole world is saying no? When a love like this feels so right, yet nobody seems to understand. They don't get it. I love him. He loves me. That's it. That's all there is to it. So why are they trying to break us apart?

I just wonder how many more accusing stares I can take.

Chapter 1- Us

There he was. My best friend. My _boyfriend_, Chase. Waiting at our tree for me, smiling as usual.

"Hey gorgeous," he winked.

"Don't call me that," I laughed.

He made a sad, pouty face. When I reached the tree, he stood up and kissed me. Leaning in close to my ear, he whispered, "I missed you."

I felt myself smile. "You saw me two hours ago," I whispered back. He just hugged me tighter.

"Two hours too long."

It was perfect. Too perfect. I mean, this stuff just doesn't happened to girls like me. Girls, who are expected to make good grades, always go to church, be the perfect little daughter. I'm not exactly that pretty. And I'm not just saying that to get more attention. But Chase doesn't always see the outside. Okay, with other girls, yes. He stares at their outside. But with me...he stares at my heart. He sees me for who I really am. And he apparently likes it.

Not that I'm complaining.

"I brought you something," He said as we pulled away.

"What?" I asked intrigued, biting my lip.

"Close your eyes," he smirked.

"Come on Chase!" I whined.

"Come on. Just close your eyes," he insisted.

Finally, I gave up, and closed my eyes like he wanted. After a few seconds, he said, "Okay. Open them," When I opened my eyes, I saw it.

He was holding out to me, a single, red rose without a single thorn.

I smiled, and pulled him in for a kiss. "Thank you!" I said breathlessly.

"Anything for you," he replied, obviously enjoying the kiss.

"I'd better get going. Mom will freak. Plus I have tons of homework," I said, backing away. But he pulled me back in and whined, "You would rather do homework than kiss me?"

I laughed and pushed him off. "Of course not. I'll see you tomorrow!" I said, waving as I left. When I looked back, I saw him leaning against the tree, smiling to beat the band.

Oh, Chase.

When I got home, my mom was in the living room, reading.

"Where were you?" she asked, not looking up from her book.

"Out," I said simply. I really wanted to just go upstairs to my room.

"With..._him_?" she asked, making a face, still not looking up from her book.

"Maybe," I said, as I shifted from one foot to the other. Finally she put the book down, took off her glasses, and looked at me. Actually, she stared so hard I thought she could see right through. Like she was looking at all of my secrets.

"Honey. You know I love you, right?" she asked with a motherly face. I nodded, not saying a thing. Where was she going with this? "And you know that what your father and I said about that boy is only to protect you, right?"

"His name is Chase," I said.

"Yes, I know," She glanced down and saw the rose in my hand. "Is that from that bo-I mean, is that from Chase?" she asked me.

"Yes."

"Oh," She stood up and walked over to me. She reached out and rubbed my arm. "Honey, I know that you two have been friends for a while...but...he's trouble."

I stared up at her and took a step back. "I love him."

Her arm dropped. "I'm sure you do. But he's just going to break your heart and move on. Forget all about you. And I know what that feels like. It hurts. And I don't want to see that happen to you," she said.

"Chase is different! You don't even know him! He loves me and he would never do that!" I yelled, and with tears I ran upstairs to my room.

We had this conversation every day. Every. Single. Day. She tells me she doesn't think he's good, and I say he is, then I run away crying. I hate how this always happens. I love him. I really, really love him. Why can't she just be happy about it? And dads no help. He just agrees with whatever mom says.

Once I got to my room, I shut my door and lay on my bed, staring at the moon outside of my window. It shone beautiful through my lace curtains, filling the room with it's light. Finally I got up and walked over to my desk to write in my journal.

I switched on my lamp on my desk and grabbed my favorite pen. I opened my book, rereading all my other entries. I smiled to myself as I read about all the wonderful things Chase has done for me. Not only as a couple but as best friends. He really did make me a better person.

_Chase and I met at our tree as usual. But he surprised me with a rose! And of course my mom got upset again and tried to talk me out of seeing him. But she can't. No one can. I love him. Which, in a way, is funny. We were best friends for so long. When people used to tease us about being a couple, we would both gag and say no. But now...now we are. It's so weird. But I love it. I love him. Maybe I'm even… obsessed._

I shut my journal and sat there quietly, just thinking over everything. Finally I got into my pajama's and slipped into bed with Chase's words repeating in my mind.

**A/N**

**Hey! New story! I actually posted this story on another website, but I wanted to see if you guys would like it! Thanks :) Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2: Not Again!

When I got home, my mom was in the living room, reading.

"Where were you?" she asked, not looking up from her book.

"Out," I said simply. I really wanted to just go upstairs to my room.

"With..._him_?" she asked, making a face, still not looking up from her book.

"Maybe," I said, as I shifted from one foot to the other. Finally she put the book down, took off her glasses, and looked at me. Actually, she stared so hard I thought she could see right through. Like she was looking at all of my secrets.

"Honey. You know I love you, right?" she asked with a motherly face. I nodded, not saying a thing. Where was she going with this? "And you know that what your father and I said about that boy is only to protect you, right?"

"His name is Chase," I said.

"Yes, I know," She glanced down and saw the rose in my hand. "Is that from that bo-I mean, is that from Chase?" she asked me.

"Yes."

"Oh," She stood up and walked over to me. She reached out and rubbed my arm. "Honey, I know that you two have been friends for a while...but...he's trouble."

I stared up at her and took a step back. "I love him."

Her arm dropped. "I'm sure you do. But he's just going to break your heart and move on. Forget all about you. And I know what that feels like. It hurts. And I don't want to see that happen to you," she said.

"Chase is different! You don't even know him! He loves me and he would never do that!" I yelled, and with tears I ran upstairs to my room.

We had this conversation every day. Every. Single. Day. She tells me she doesn't think he's good, and I say he is, then I run away crying. I hate how this always happens. I love him. I really, really love him. Why can't she just be happy about it? And dads no help. He just agrees with whatever mom says.

Once I got to my room, I shut my door and lay on my bed, staring at the moon outside of my window. It shone beautiful through my lace curtains, filling the room with it's light. Finally I got up and walked over to my desk to write in my journal.

I switched on my lamp on my desk and grabbed my favorite pen. I opened my book, rereading all my other entries. I smiled to myself as I read about all the wonderful things Chase has done for me. Not only as a couple but as best friends. He really did make me a better person.

_Chase and I met at our tree as usual. But he surprised me with a rose! And of course my mom got upset again and tried to talk me out of seeing him. But she can't. No one can. I love him. Which, in a way, is funny. We were best friends for so long. When people used to tease us about being a couple, we would both gag and say no. But now...now we are. It's so weird. But I love it. I love him. Maybe I'm even… obsessed._

I shut my journal and sat there quietly, just thinking over everything. Finally I got into my pajama's and slipped into bed with Chase's words repeating in my mind.

The next morning at school, I waited for Chase to meet me at my locker, like usual. But at two minutes till the bell rang, and him being a no-show, I finally gave up and went to class. When I walked in, my friend Zoey starting waving her hands wildly as if I wouldn't see her. I smiled and slipped into the seat she had saved for me.

"What happened?" she asked as I sat my backpack down.

"What do you mean?" I asked, pulling out my notebook for class.

"You told me Chase texted you to meet him, but you never said what happened when you got there!" she winked. She knew all about Chase and his romance tactics. She practically lived and breathed our romance story as if it were her own.

I blushed and she smiled, knowing something good happened. "He gave me a rose," I said and she gasped. "Without a single thorn!"

She put her hand on her heart. "That is the most romantic thing ever," she said. "That stuff just doesn't happen in high school. You are so lucky!"

I nodded. "I am."

"Where is he today, anyway?" Zoey asked as our teacher walked in.

"I don't know. He never showed up," I told her. Not that it was such a surprise. He did have a habit of ditching. But he's tried coming every day since we started dating.

Our teacher called for our attention and Zoey smiled at me as the class started. Half way through, the intercom came on. "Can Mary Fields please come to the office? Mary Fields."

Everyone in the classroom turned to look at me. My teacher nodded, and I gathered my things and headed out the door. Zoey gave me a questioning look before I left the room and I shrugged, just as confused. When I made it to the office, the principal met me.

"Hello Mary," He said, shaking my hand.

"Hello Principal Banks. What's the problem?" I asked, nervously. I never get in trouble. Was something wrong at home? I gulped.

"Well I didn't call you in here because you're in trouble. So don't worry about that," He paused and looked at me. "It's about Chase."

I felt my heart start to beat faster.

He looked at me kindly. "He got into a fight before school. He was taken to the police station, but when they asked who to call, he said you."

I nodded, feeling my face flush. Another fight? Would he ever stop?

"Since his parents are apparently out of town, we think it would be okay if you went to go see him," Principal Banks said.

"Right now?" I asked.

He nodded. "You will be excused from your morning classes, but I expect you back at lunch. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," I said, nodding goodbye. I headed out to my car and towards the police station.

When I got to the police station, I parked my car and walked inside, feeling unbelievably nervous.

"Can I help you?" a woman at the front desk asked, sounding unbelievably bored.

"Um, yes. I'm here to see Chase Wilde," I said, wringing my hands nervously.

She frowned and looked me up and down. "Follow me."

She led me down a dark hallway to a plain white door. She let me inside. "I'll be back in ten minutes," she said as I stepped in. I stared at Chase as she shut the door behind me.

Sitting on a chair in the corner, his eyes were an ugly color of purple and black. His arm was scratched and bleeding and his lip was cracked. He looked at me. We were quiet for a moment. Then, I couldn't take it anymore.

"A fight?" I almost yelled. "You got into another fight?"

He looked miserable. "Yes. I'm sorry."

"You promised me you were done!" I said, upset.

"I was! But he was being a jerk! He was talking trash about my parents...and...you. I wasn't gonna let him get away with it. He had no right to say what he did about you and it pissed me off. He had it coming," he said, standing up. But his leg was busted up, too, and he fell back into his chair. My heart melted, and I walked over to him. He patted his right knee and I sat down on it, while he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in my ear.

"I know. But...why did you have to fight him? He obviously was much tougher. Why can't you just walk away?" I asked.

He looked away. "It' hard, you know? Every instinct in me says to fight back. That's just how I am. That's kind of how I was raised. My dad was drunk all the time, and my mom sleeping with every guy she met. I kind of had to raise myself. I got upset because I didn't have parents who cared. So I taught myself to fight when I got upset."

I nodded, knowing how hard this was for him. I was used to both of my parents there, supporting me and giving me love and it hurt to know he had never experienced that. His parents actually called him a mistake because he wasn't planned. I know he acted tough, like he didn't care, but I also knew it hurt him. Bad.

"I know you don't like fighting. And I'm trying to stop. Really, I am. But no one talks that way about my girlfriend," he turned and looked into my eyes. "No one."

I looked away from his intense gaze. "I know you try to stop. But I hate fighting because I hate seeing how hurt you are in the end."

He looked at me. "I can handle it, you know. I'm not a baby."

I nodded. "I know. But you pick the worst fights to get into. Ones you're not prepared to handle."

"So I should start learning to fight harder?"

"No! That's not what I'm saying at _all_," I said, standing up. "Just learn to walk away."

He looked away. "But it's _really_ hard for me."

I put my hands on his face and pulled him towards me, forcing him to look at me. "I know. But walking away shows how strong you are. It's not a weakness," He smiled and I kissed his cheek. "Besides, it's not helping your case with my parents to find out you were in _another_ fight."

He nodded. "I'll try. I promise."

The lady that led me to the room walked in. "Time's up," she said motioning to me. Then she looked at him. "And you've been bailed. Let's go."

Chase grabbed my hand and squeezed it as we walked out, wondering who had bailed him.

And I sure hope he meant what he said.

I really did.


	3. Chapter 3: Please Stay

When I got home, I found my parents waiting for me in the kitchen. Yes, I was a little late. I'd been helping Chase with his bruises, helping him home, and helping him get caught up on schoolwork. But they both stared at me like I _killed_ someone.

"What?" I asked.

"We heard. We know," My mom said, with her arms folded.

"You heard...what?" I asked.

"Chase got into another fight," My dad said.

I gulped. "Yeah. I heard that too."

My mom frowned. "Oh you didn't just hear it. Your principal called and told us you went and saw him. In JAIL!"

"He was at the police station, not jail. And Principal Banks _let_ me go. He gave me permission," I argued.

"Why didn't his parents go?" my dad asked.

"Because Chase asked for me. He said his parents were out of town," I answered, feeling interrogated.

"Well, they aren't. They're right here in Stamford, Connecticut," My mom said, her eyes squinting.

"Oh. I didn't know," I said, feeling guilty.

My mom shut her eyes and sighed. "That's it. I can't take it anymore."

I looked from her to dad, then back to her. "Take what?"

"You're too young to be seeing him. And you're too young to be dating a boy who gets in so much trouble! You used to be a good girl! He's ruined you! He lied to you _and _he got into another fight! You aren't safe!" my mom exploded.

"You're wrong! We're both seventeen. Plus, he didn't lie to me, he lied to our principal. He has a rough life, mom! It's hard for him! And he promised me he would never get into another fight again!" I yelled.

"You said it! You're seventeen! That's still young! I want to keep you safe!" she said.

"The only thing I need to be kept safe from is you!" I yelled back, feeling the tears coming. I ran out of the house and towards Chase's house. I could feel the tears pouring down my face. They were wrong. He didn't lie. I'm not too young. I know what I'm doing!

When I got to Chase's house, I threw a rock at the window. I waited, even though it was starting to get dark and cold. I wiped my tears away as he came to the window. He saw me, waved, and left. I knew he was coming to get me.

"Hey! What's up?" He asked me. Then seeing my face, he said, "What's wrong? What happened?" I started to cry again, and he pulled me inside. "My parents aren't home, so it's okay," he told me, leading me up to his bedroom.

When we got there, he shut the door and brought me into a hug while I cried. He stroked my head, and told me it would be okay, but let me cry. When I stopped, he asked me again. "What's wrong?"

I let out a sigh. "My parents heard about your fight. They freaked out and told me I was too young and they got upset when I told them you said your parents were out of town, and they got mad and I got mad, and...I just can't take it!"

He hugged me again, and led me over to his bed to sit down. "I'm so sorry this is happening," That's all he said. That's all he had to say. I knew.

We sat there quietly until I finally had to get up to leave. I knew my parents would be worried and it was getting late. "Thank you. But I have to go now."

He stood up too. "No, you don't," he said smiling, while he grabbed my waist to pull me back.

I smiled back. "Yes I do. It's late. My parents are probably freaking out."

He looked out the window. "Look, it's too dark for you to see, anyway. Why don't you spend the night here, and come to school with me?"

"Ha! As if," I said, laughing. But he looked serious. "Chase. I can't stay here. First off, I'm way to young Plus, if my parents ever found out, they would freak even more! Besides, they're probably already really, really worried! I should get home."

"If your worried I'm going make a pass or something, then no. I'm not. I know your not ready," He said, grabbing my waist and pulling me close. I felt myself give in.

"But," I whispered, "My parents. They'll be worried."

"Please?" He said in my ear. The feeling of his breath made me shiver and I knew my heart was caving in.

But what was I going to do? Yes, my parents will kill me. And how do I know Chase won't try anything? He's right. I'm not ready.

"I don't know," I said, but he smiled.

"Trust me. I promise. You can stay here with me, in my bed, and I won't do a thing. We can just sleep. Okay? I promise. I just want you to stay in my arms," he said.

Well... that sounded okay, right? I mean, as long as we're just sleeping...

"Fine," I said, giving in. He smiled again. "But," I said, and he raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to have clothes on."

He did a pouty face. "Fine."

"And so are you," I said. And he laughed. "Agreed."

"Good," I said.

When we both finally felt tired enough to go to bed, I didn't know what to do. It felt so... awkward. I'd never done this before. But for him, it came naturally. He loaned me one of his shirts to wear, since I couldn't sleep in jeans. It was big. But not big enough.

"Uh...got anything else?" I asked. He laughed. "You look fine."

"I didn't ask how I looked," I said, smiling. "I asked if you had something else."

"It'll be okay. I promise," He said. He was wearing his boxers and a shirt. But finally, I realized I trusted him.

We didn't talk. He just held me and rubbed my head. And finally, I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: The Idea

That was probably the best sleep I've ever had. I felt so safe. So content. So happy. I woke up before Chase. His arm was around my waist and he was fast asleep. I forgot everything. School. My parents. The way they didn't want us together. The fight. Everything.

And I was truly happy.

"Chase," I said softly, touching his arm. He mumbled something, but didn't open his eyes. "Chase. Come on. Wake up," Still nothing.

"Fine," I said. Then I leaned over and kissed him. _That_ got him up. He immediately starting kissing back, so I pulled away and laughed. "Are you up now?"

He groaned and sat up. "Fine, you win. I'm up."

"Good," I said, pulling him out of bed. "Now come one. We have to get ready for school," He laughed and went to the closet to pick something out. And suddenly I remembered.

"Oh, crud," I said, glancing down at Chase's shirt. I couldn't wear _this _to school.

"What?" Chase asked, turning around.

I glanced at him. "I didn't bring any clothes."

He gave me a smile. "You could go with no clothes."

I glared at him. "Not even funny," He laughed. "Chase, I'm serious! What am I going to do?"

He looked at me for a minute, as if thinking. "We can sneak into your house."

I thought about it. "Okay. Fine."

We walked out of the house and ran towards mine, but once we got closer we saw police cars surrounding my house.

"No," I breathed, running faster.

I saw my parents standing on the front porch talking to some cops. "Mom! Dad!" I yelled coming closer. They all turned, and my parents ran to me and hugged me.

"Oh, Mary, thank goodness your safe! We were so worried about you!" my mom said.

"Where were you?" My dad asked angrily.

"I was with Chase," I said, stepping back as Chase put his arm around my waist protectively. I knew it was a bad idea to sneak over here. No, actually, I knew it was a bad idea to spend the night. Yes, I loved every minute of it. But when he kisses me…all of my common sense just flies out the door!

"That's it. Come in side. Chase," my mom said grabbing my hand. "Go home."

"Mom. No," I breathed as she dragged me away. Away from Chase.

"It's okay. I'll see you tomorrow," Chase said, kissing my cheek quickly before I was dragged to the house.

"Yeah, I don't think so," my mom said smugly, pulling me inside.

"What? Mom! What are you saying?" I asked her as the cops starting leaving. I glanced out the window one last time and Chase was nowhere in sight.

"I'm saying you can never see that boy again," she said simply.

"What? Why! Mom this is so unfair! I lo-" I protested.

"You love him, yes honey. I know," she said. "But we were worried sick. You were gone all night, and I don't want to have you coming to me in a couple of months telling me your pregnant."

I nearly fell over. "Mom. You have _got_ to be kidding. You've known me my whole life! You know that I _never_ do something like that."

"No. I'm not. That boy is dangerous," she explained, trying to look motherly. "You are both so different. Your dreams, goals, clothes, grades, morals, everything!" She lowered her voice and said. "He even has _tattoos_!"

I rolled my eyes. "Lots of people have tattoos mom! It's a choice not a disease!" I paused, knowing my heart was breaking. Never see him again? I've known him my whole life! Taking Chase away is like taking away air!

"Besides," I argued. "Us being different is what makes us the perfect couple!" I looked at my mom. She didn't seem to be budging on her new decree. "I promise you, though. Last night nothing happened! I wouldn't _let _ anything happen. I promise."

"I _used_ to believe that. But you've started to change ever since you started dating him," she said, heading to the kitchen. "Now get ready for school."

Just like that. Conversation over. "I can't believe you're doing this," I said, angry and hurt. Doesn't she ever remember what it was like? To be so in love you can barely see anything but that one person?

"Oh, and I think this goes without saying, but I'll say it anyway. You're grounded," she said, not even looking at me.

"You can't do this," I muttered. I felt as if the whole world was against me. She can't take him away from me! She just _can't_!

She almost laughed at my threat. "Yes. I can. Go get ready for school."

I can't ever remember being this angry. And when I got to school, it was worse. She had called our principal and made sure he wouldn't let us be together. Not in the hallways or the cafeteria. But the worst part was…I was starting to forget his face.

It went on like that for days. Mom would pick me up from school so I wouldn't sneak out with him. And she made sure she was with me at all times, except for when I used the bathroom. But I have a feeling she was right outside the door.

It was driving me crazy. It had been almost a week. I couldn't stand it. And, of course, she took my phone and laptop away. And I was only allowed to use the landline if she was listening on the other end.

And sure, my dad was angry I had sneaked out. But I knew he didn't think I should be punished this much. But he would never say that to mom's face. Ever. I couldn't really blame him. She could make a lion run for cover.

Finally the day came. The day when everything would drastically change. I was in Algebra 2 and as I opened my textbook, a note slipped out. Curious, I picked it up, immediately recognizing the handwriting.

_Hey! Tell your teacher you have to go to the bathroom at 11:30. Love, Chase_

So, at 11:30, I raised my hand and asked to go to the bathroom. I waited there for about two minutes, when Chase burst through the door.

"I can't take it," was the first thing he said.

It was the first I had seen him since that tragic morning. He looked tired and sad. Exactly how I felt inside.

"Me either," I whispered.

He hugged me. "We have to do something."

"But what? I'm surprised my teacher even let me come to the bathroom! He gave me a curious look, like he didn't trust me. There's no way that we can see each other."

I didn't want to have to say the words. But I knew they had to be said. We both knew.

"I don't think we can be together anymore."

Chase looked away, upset and hurt. He knew I was right. It didn't seem like we had anything other choice. "There _has_ to be a way," He grabbed my hands. "I'll _find_ a way," he leaned close. "Please don't give up."

But what could _I_ do? I loved him, but I knew that there was no way we could make this work.

He leaned against the bathroom wall, and I washed my hands. The air felt tense and I felt nervous someone would walk in. I mean, he _is _in the girls bathroom. And by now, the whole _school _knows about us. As I was drying my hands he leaped up and grabbed my arm.

"I know what we can do," He said, looking happy. "But you may not be up for it."

"I'll do anything," I said honestly.

"We have to runaway." He said, with so much honesty and love behind his eyes.

"What?" I breathed. Had I heard him right? That was unbelievably dangerous. No. Not possible.

"Please? My aunt lives in New York City. We could stay with her for a while," He said.

"I don't know. Its...this...I mean...this is all so much! I couldn't leave my family. And imagine how much trouble we would be in when we got back! The police would probably find us in a heartbeat," I said. But the idea did intrigue me. We _would_ be able to be together. But what about the consequences? Like I said, I hated getting in trouble and this had trouble written all over it. Figures, though, this was Chase's idea.

"Please," He said, moving closer and whispering in my ear. "Please runaway with me."

I sighed. He knew that when he whispered in my ear I gave in to anything.

Help!


	5. Chapter 5: Aunt Jennifer

"I-I don't know if I can," I whispered. "Think of how much we would leave behind."

Chase nodded. "I know," He touched my arm. "But if we stay here, we'll never be together again."

I looked at my shoes. "Tell me more about your aunt."

"Well, she lives in New York City. She's my dad's sisters. And my parents never talk to her. Ever. But she always loved seeing me. Unlike them, she's sober and single," Chase informed me. "Plus, she's an artist. She's really creative and fun. She's in her late twenties and she's really nice!"

"So, she wouldn't mind us staying with her?" I asked. Chase glanced at me, hopefully.

"No. She'd love it!"

I couldn't make my decision yet. And I told him that. He understood, but really wanted me to come.

"Fine. Think about it. If you agree to come, meet me at our tree tomorrow night. If you don't show up, I'll know," He said.

"Are you going to leave? Even if I don't agree?" I asked. Even though we weren't supposed to see each other, I still took comfort in the fact that he lived close by.

"No. I'll stay," He took my hand. "For you."

"Yeah, you'd better!" I joked, which made him smile.

We needed to smile.

Back at home, I had no clue what to do. Yes, I talk all the time about how much I love him. And my mom's right...I've changed because of him. To be a better person, I think. And I stood up for him, but does that really mean I'm willing to leave everything I'm accustomed to be with some boy?

I paced my bedroom floor and went over my options. Stay and be miserable or leave and start a new life?

I love my parents! Yes, we get into fights a lot. But they raised me and loved me. And I know that what they're doing, they're doing because they think it's right!

But if I did runaway with him, it's not like we'll NEVER come back.

We would later.

Right?

Why is this so hard? Why is it so hard to decide if you really love someone as much as you say you do?

I thought I did love him.

And I do!

Don't I?

The next morning, I knew I had little time to decide. But, I had slept on the choice and finally realized, I wanted to go with him. As the hours counted down, I got those nervous butterflies in my stomach. And at school, I didn't tell my friends, so that way if my parents or cops asked them, they could honestly say they didn't know where I was. But I was extra nice and almost cried two times! Back at home I helped with dinner and with the dishes.

"Mom?" I said, as we were cleaning the kitchen.

"Yes, honey?" she asked as she washed the table.

"I just wanted you to know...that I love you," I said, turning to her. She walked over and gave me a hug.

"I love you too, sweetie. I will always love you. You're my little girl," she smiling. I quickly excused myself so she wouldn't see me cry. I'm her little girl. I will always be her little girl. Even if I'm not physically here.

If I had any second thoughts...it was now. I packed some clothes, my journal, toothbrush, comb, etc. And then I packed the small stuffed bear that Chase won for me at a carnival last year. That little bear went _everywhere_ with me. No way could I leave him behind.

Around nine, I quietly walked down the stairs with my travel bag. No one was around, so I slipped quietly out the door and quickly hurried to meet Chase. Would he still be waiting? My heart started beating faster as I approached our tree.

There he was.

And that's when I knew my future was going to change. Just seeing his silhouette against the tree made me realize how dangerous and exciting this whole thing was!

"You came," He said, greeting me with a huge smile and a hug.

"Of course I did," I said, even though I was still surprised at myself.

"Thank you," He whispered. Before I could answer, he grabbed my bags and nodded for me to follow him to his car.

As he started the car, he turned to look at me. "Are you sure you want to do this? Because if not, it's ok. I don't want you to do something you don't want to, just because of me."

Did I _really_ want to do this?

"I'm sure." I smiled, putting on a brave face. I wanted to laugh and cry and the same time! I was so happy I was going with him, but I knew that I might never be the same again. And that scared me.

He kissed me, pulling me out of my worries, and then we headed off. We were both quiet for a while. There wasn't really much to say. He asked if I was hungry, and I said no.

"Do you want to listen to some music?" he asked. I shook my head.

"How was your day?" he asked again. Probably just trying to ease the tension.

"Okay. I'm going to miss everyone, but I'm sure we'll see them again," I said, looking out the window. It was dark and the moon reflected on the body of water we were passing.

"Of course we will. We'll come back someday. Hopefully, I'll be a father," He said, winking at me.

I laughed. "Yeah. _Someday_. Maybe."

He gave me a smile and we got quiet again.

"Did you have a good last day?" I asked, hoping I didn't sound too morbid.

"Yeah. Said goodbye to some of my old buddies. But I didn't tell them where we were going," He looked at me, but I pointed to the road ahead of him. He smiled. "Keeping me focused, huh?"

I nodded, smiling, and he continued his story.

"And I actually had some quality time with my parents," he laughed. "If you call my dad being sober and my mom staying in for the night quality time."

I grabbed his hand and held it. "I'm so glad."

We were quiet some more and then I finally fell asleep the rocking of the car.

The next thing I remember was being in a strange room and a strange bed with Chase sleeping right beside me. I sat up quickly, waking Chase up.

"Mary? Are you okay?" he asked, sleepily. Which I must add, was very sexy.

"Where are we? What happened?" I asked.

"You fell asleep in the car, so I carried you in. My aunt knows we're here, so it's ok," he told me, sitting up to rub my back.

"Thank you," I said, tired.

"Just rest now, okay?" he told me. "Everything will be better in the morning."

So I fell asleep.

In the morning, Chase leaned over and tickled my ear to wake me up. I groaned and rolled over, but finally got up.

"Good morning you two!" Chase's aunt greeted us, as she made breakfast.

"Hey Aunt Jennifer," Chase said, kissing her cheek and grabbing some cereal. "And this is my beautiful girlfriend, Mary. Mary, this is my Aunt Jennifer."

I blushed and held out my hand. "It's nice to meet you."

She smiled. "And she has manners, too. Wow. I'm surprised a girl like you went for a guy like Chase," she said, winking.

"I guess I'm just irresistible," Chase said smugly.

"As if!" Jennifer said. Then she turned to me. "You can call me Jennifer, Jenny, and Aunt Jennifer, or nothing at all."

I nodded, taking a seat by Chase with some cereal.

"So, what brings you two up here, anyway? I don't mind it!" Jennifer said, quickly. "But I was just curious."

I glanced over at Chase, but he was staring at his aunt confidently. "We just needed to get away for a while. Too much stress and pressure."

She nodded. "I can understand that," Then she looked at us. "You're parents don't know you're here, do they?"

We were quiet, and she knew that was the case.

"Well, I have a busy day today at my studio. So, make yourselves at home. Tour New York City, watch TV, or whatever," she then glanced at us with a smile. "I do have _two_ separate rooms you can stay in."

Chase groaned. "Why?"

"I'm not saying you _have_ to stay in them," She paused. "But I prefer it."

"Me too," I told him quietly. He nodded understandingly.

After his aunt left, Chase asked me what I wanted to do.

"I don't know," I said, just as my phone rang. Chase reached it first and looked at me. "It's your mom."

"Should I answer it?"

He shrugged. "Up to you," he handed it to me. "But just so you know...calls can be tapped."

I nodded and stared at the phone in my hand. My moms name and number blinking. And, I declined.

Shaking, I turned my phone completely off.

Chase put his arms around my waist, and hugged me from the back. 'It's ok. It's going to be ok. I promise."

I sure hope so.


	6. Chapter 6: Flour Fight

"I think I'm going to take a shower," I told Chase after Aunt Jennifer left for her studio.

He nodded. "The bathrooms down the hall to the left."

"Thanks," I said, going to get some clothes to change into.

While I was in the shower and stood there and let the hot water beat against my back. I wanted to cry. I wanted to, badly. But, the tears didn't come. Maybe my body knew this was going to be good for me. When I got out of the shower, Chase was happily watching TV.

"Guess what?" he asked.

"What?" I said, plopping down next to him.

He leaned over and kissed me. "That's what."

"Dang. Don't you _ever_ take a break?" I asked with a laugh.

"Nope," He answered with a cheesy smile.

We watched TV for a while, before Chase suggested we tour New York City.

"Sounds good!" I said.

We drove all over. We went to Times Square and Chase took me on a tour. There were so many bright lights and people. Things you'd never see anywhere else, especially in a small town like ours.

"Wow," I said, amazed. Chase took my hand and led me through the crowded streets, holding on tight so we wouldn't get separated. There were so many people! Chase pointed to one of the huge oversized televisions, advertising musicals like _Wicked_ and _Phantom of the Opera_, and even _Cats_. It was all amazing and beautiful. Like nothing I'd ever seen before.

And I loved it all.

And I could tell Chase was definitely a New York boy. He had the happiest look on his face. Content, almost. Like he was finally home. He couldn't wait to show me all of his favorite places, and would always look at my face, wondering if I was having a good time. And I was!

After a while, we got back in his car, and we drove towards nothing but green fields and grass as the memory of the city slowly faded. Chase parked the car on the side of the road after we had gotten to a huge field with only a few trees, Chase pulled out a picnic basket, and we climbed over the white picket fence and started walking towards a tree to sit under for some shade.

Chase pulled out a blanket and laid it down for us to sit on. I glanced at him wondering how long he had planned this. "This is sweet. Thank you," I told him, as he put his arm around my shoulder.

"Anything for you," he said, winking. I laughed. "So, how did you like the city?" he asked.

"I loved it! It's so different, but in a good way," I answered, pulling an apple out of the basket.

"So, you wouldn't mind living here?" He asked, not looking me in the eye.

I gasped. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's just, I thought one day we would get married, and we could live here," He explained taking my hand.

I smiled. He had really thought this all out.

"But whatever you want to do, I want to do!" He corrected himself.

I laughed and leaned into his shoulder. "Does this ever feel too good? Like, it's just so amazing it can't be real?"

"What?" He asked, playing with my hair.

"This! Our love!" I explained.

He shrugged. "I don't really think about it, I just enjoy it."

I was silent, thinking about what he said. It wasn't that I didn't love us as a couple or that I didn't love him, but this is the kind of love you see in the fairytales, not the kind of love that happens to me. I just keep feeling like one day I'm going to lose him and that scares me.

Chase noticed my silence, and held me tighter. "I'll never leave."

I smiled. "Promise you'll never let go?"

"I promise Rose. I will always be your Jack," he smiled.

Then he grabbed my hair band, leaped up, and started running. I chased him around the field, laughing.

"Give it back!" I yelled with a smile, as he ran ahead of me.

"You'll have to catch me first!" he said, turning around to laugh at me. I caught up to him and lunged for my headband, but he moved just in time. "Come on!" I exclaimed.

"Okay, stop," He said, holding out his hand. "I'll give it back if you kiss me," He smirked.

"No," I said stubbornly, folding my arms across my chest.

He shrugged. "Okay," he then put the headband on. "How do I look?"

I laughed. "Wow."

He strutted around, posing. "I think I look amazing."

I reached for it, but as I did he leaned close to my face. "Will you kiss me now?"

I felt myself blush, but let him kiss me. As he did I reached up and pretended to be running my fingers through his hair, but instead I grabbed my headband and ran.

"Not fair!" Chase laughed.

I sat back down on the blanket and triumphantly put my headband back on. Chase smiled as he sat down next to me. "You do look much better in it than I did."

I smirked. "Thank you."

We were quiet as the sun slowly went down and hid behind the hills. I laid my head in his lap as he rubbed my back. Once he had started to get dark, he carried me in his arms to the car and laid me down in the backseat. As he went back for our picnic basket and blanket, I thought of how lucky I was. He was willing to leave his life behind so we could be together. Cheesy, yes, but sweet.

When we got back to his aunt's house, he carried me in again. Even though I protested that I could walk just fine. He laid me down in bed and covered me with a blanket. Then, he left for his new room.

As I lay in bed, I thought of my parents. How was my mother? Was my dad okay? What would happen if they found us?

During the night, I had a nightmare. My parents were there. So were the cops. They had found us. They were at Aunt Jennifer's door. They barged in and grabbed Chase. I felt myself being pulled in the opposite direction. I heard myself scream his name and I heard him scream mine. And then, I woke up, feeling scared. It had felt so real. After my breathing slowed, I realized I had started crying.

I must have been crying pretty loudly because Chase knocked on my door. "Mary? Are you okay?"

I shook my head as I continued to sob.

He came and sat down next to me on the bed. "What happened?" he asked as he rubbed my back and held me.

"I had—I had a nightmare," I stuttered.

"Shh," Chase said lovingly. "Do you want me to stay here with you tonight?"

Of course I did! I wanted to know that he was here with me and that no one could ever take him away. But, I did have respect for myself. And I didn't want him to think that I was okay with this every time I felt upset. I mean he knew I didn't want anything to happen. But I couldn't help feeling worried that he might try something.

"Please," I said, giving in to his eyes.

He let go of me, and we both laid down, my tears hitting the pillow as I slowly started to feel okay again. Chase put his arm around my waist, and hummed in my ear. He snuggled up next to me, putting his head in the crook of my shoulder. This is truly the best feeling in the world. To have someone love you so much and never want to stop showing that they love you.

The next morning, I rolled over sleepily, feeling for Chase, but he wasn't there. I sat up, wide-awake now. Chase's pillow looked like hadn't been there for a while. I quickly got out of bed, and walked around looking for him. I heard his voice as I headed down the hallway to the kitchen. I was about to go in when I heard him talking to his aunt.

"Nothing happened!" Chase exclaimed.

"I believe you," Aunt Jennifer said. "But I'm worried."

Chase scoffed. "Worried about what? I passed health class, which means I know about protection. I'm not dumb!"

I felt myself blush.

"I'm not worried about _you_," I heard her say. "I'm worried about her. She's so young and innocent. And you and I both know your history, even if she doesn't."

What was she talking about? What history? And how could I not know? He was my best friend! I think I would know everything about him. Right?

Chase was silent. "I'm not proud of what I did."

"Well don't beat yourself up. These things happen. And I just hope you know she's not like the others. She's different," Aunt Jennifer said in a motherly way.

"I do know," Chase said.

I'm not like what others? What was she talking about?

"Good," she said. "Please be careful."

"I know! I do want to protect her and make sure she's okay," I heard Chase sigh. "But I love her. And sometimes I can't help it."

I heard his aunt laugh. "It's okay. That feeling is nothing to be ashamed of. You just have to know that not all feelings can turn into actions. I mean, look where it got me."

"I'll be careful. I promise," Chase said. I could tell their conversation was coming to an end, so I quickly hurried back to the bedroom and got back into bed. A couple seconds later, I heard the door open and Chase came over to me and kissed my cheek. "Morning."

I pretend I was waking up for the first time. "Morning," I said sleepily.

"Did you sleep good?" he asked, sitting next to my body as I sat up.

"Very good," I smiled. My mind was spinning in circles. What on earth were they talking about? Should I ask him?

"Me too," he said. "Ready for breakfast?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed, as he took my hand and led me to the kitchen.

"What shall it be, my love?" He asked, playing waiter.

I smirked. "Let's see," I paused, as if thinking. "I think I'll have my usual."

His face fell. "Um, okay," He turned around and started staring around the kitchen like he had never seen one before.

I laughed. "Chase! Forget it! It's fine, I can just have some cereal."

He turned around to face me again. "No! I want to show you my awesome cooking skills."

I laughed mockingly. "Cooking skills? You?"

He straightened up. "Yes, me."

I smiled and took a seat at the table. "Okay then, Rachel Ray, let's see what you've got."

He smirked and started looking around the kitchen. "Okay, so flour," He walked to one of the cabinets and looked inside. He moved to the next one and finally pulled out a container. He went around the kitchen finding each ingredient.

I sat watching, amazed. All the years we'd been friends and I never knew he could cook.

I glanced at him and saw him staring at me sheepishly. "Um, how much flour do I use?"

Guess I spoke to soon. I laughed and walked over. "So, you're making enough for three people, right?"

He nodded.

"Well, then, you need about…. hmm. About a cup and a half," I said, taking one of the measuring cups that he had gotten out and started filling it with flour. He suddenly grabbed it out of my hand.

"No! I'm doing the cooking," He pointed towards where I had been sitting. "Go sit."

"Yes, sir," I said mockingly. I watched as Chase got out two bowls and started putting the dry ingredients in one and the milk, eggs, and butter into the other one. He looked confident as he mixed them all together. No, I take that back. He looked smug. He plugged in the griddle and started to pour some of the mix onto it. While he waited for it, he turned to look at me.

"So, go ahead. You can say it," he said, looking even smugger than before.

"Say what?" I smiled.

"That I'm the most amazing boyfriend and person in general," he smirked at me.

Okay. That did it. I walked over to him, acting like I was going to hug him. "Yes, you are," I said, pretending I was going to kiss him. Instead, I reached for the container of flour next to me, grabbed some, and threw it in his face.

He stood back and gasped. His face was completely white, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, and reached for his own flour.

My eyes widened. "Don't. You. Dare."

He grinned. "Or what?"

"Or…or," I paused, trying to think. What could I do to him? "Or else!"

He pretended to think. "Eh. Not a good enough reason," Then, he threw it. I tried to duck, but I wasn't quick enough and it hit my shoulder.

"Oh!" I gasped. "This is war."

He smirked. "Bring it on, little girl."

What nerve! I grabbed a huge handful and flung it at him, he tried dodging out of the way, but it got him right in the chest.

I heard him inhale. He clutched his heart. "I've been shot!" he said, dramatically. He pretended to stagger around, holding on to the oven door, as if he were going to collapse.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "I'm the winner!"

Chase stood up straight, and walked over to me, putting his hands on my waist while he pulled me closer.

"Okay. You win," He admitted, bringing his face towards mine.

I suddenly heard the words of what his aunt had said earlier, and felt myself tense up, even though I didn't want to. I didn't want to feel scared around him. But her words and his, saying that he had made mistakes. What did that even mean?

Chase felt me tense up, and I knew he was going to ask me why, and I didn't have an answer. Fortunately, the smoke alarm suddenly went off.

"The pancakes!" we both exclaimed. Chase let go of me and ran over to the griddle and unplugged it. Aunt Jennifer raced into the room and I went to open a window to the let the smoke out.

"What…_happened_?" Aunt Jennifer asked, in shock looking at us. "Why are you both covered in flour?" She looked around and her eyes got even wider. "And what on _earth_ happened to the kitchen?"

Chase and I both blushed.

"We had a little flour fight," Chase explained.

"But we'll clean it up!" I quickly put in.

Aunt Jennifer stared at us for a while, and then…she laughed. That's right. She _laughed_.

"You two are just so funny!" She said. Chase and I glanced at each other, confused.

"What?" Chase asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing, nothing. You two carry on," she giggled as she left the room.

Chase turned towards me again and grabbed my waist. "So, where were we?"

I smiled, aware of that nervous feeling in my stomach. I felt like I didn't even know him anymore. I mean, I had always thought we told each other everything, but I guess I was wrong.

I broke away and smiled as if everything was fine. "We were just about to clean the kitchen."

Chase pretended to pout but helped me sweep the floor and put away all the dishes. By the time we had finished cleaning, he had forgotten about earlier and instead suggested we watch a movie.

"Sounds good," I said with a smile.

"What movie?" he asked, pointing to a bookcase full of videocassettes and DVD's.

My eyes widened as I walked over to it, scanning the titles for one I wanted.

"How about _Mamma Mia_?" I suggested. I half expected him to laugh but was surprised when he smiled and put it in the player.

As the opening scene started, Chase put his arm around my shoulder. I shivered slightly. Sure, I was still wondering about this morning, but I always loved to feel his touch. I leaned my head into his shoulder and after a while fell asleep. When I woke, I found Chase lying next to me on the couch, asleep, with a blanket over both of us, and I couldn't help but smile.


	7. Chapter 7: The Secret

Chase suggested that we all go out for dinner. Aunt Jennifer eagerly agreed, happy she didn't have to cook. And happy that _we_ wouldn't try to cook and make another mess. We headed to Olive Garden to fine the place packed with people, but that didn't spoil Chase's mood. He suggested we walk around until they called us. Aunt Jennifer decided to say, since she was tired, but Chase took my hand and led me out. I couldn't help but notice some people glancing at us and smiling, almost as if we had a secret they knew about.

Chase just winked at me and pulled me closer, as if showing off.

"You are so full of yourself," I laughed.

"How? I'm merely showing the world that I'm with the most amazing girl in the world," He said, proudly.

"Please, Chase, stop! I'm not that amazing," I insisted. He was making me blush harder and harder with each comment he made, and I felt like he was giving me way more complements than I deserved.

"Never!" He said dramatically.

I rolled my eyes, but smiled. He was just too much sometimes.

We strolled around the strip mall where the Olive Garden was located and watched the cars pass by.

"Do you want to play that game where you see how many cars you can get of a certain color?" I asked Chase, immediately feeling childish.

But Chase smiled and laughed. "Sure. What color will it be for you?"

"Silver," I smiled.

"Then I shall be red," He said, helping me sit on the curb, yet protecting me from the busy streets.

We watched the cars go by, counting and laughing.

"Red," Chase said.

"Silver," I smiled.

"Hey, kids! Our tables ready," Aunt Jennifer called, motioning to us. Chase grabbed my hand and pulled me up and we followed her into the restaurant.

Chase let me slide into the booth first and then followed, holding my hand under the table. Aunt Jennifer smiled as she looked at her menu, pretending she didn't notice. After we had ordered our food, aunt Jennifer asked us about school

"What are you guys going to do about school? I mean, you can't exactly go to any of the schools here without the cops finding out," she said as she sipped her water.

Huh. I had never thought of that…

"We'll figure out something," Chase said confidently, giving my hand a squeeze.

"Maybe we could try online schooling," I suggested, remember when I had to finish a course last summer.

Chase smiled at me. "That's a great idea."

Aunt Jennifer nodded. "Well, then, it's settled."

The waiter came to bring us our food. Chase had ordered spaghetti and offered me the last meatball with a smile.

"We are not doing _Lady and the Tramp_," I laughed.

"Why not? We're in an Italian restaurant, we're a couple, you're a beautiful lady and I'm just a lowly tramp," he smiled.

Aunt Jennifer pretended to gag in the corner. Chase stuck his tongue out at her and she laughed.

"I'm sorry! I guess I just forget what couples were like," she paused. "Their gross."

Chase smirked and kissed my cheek, making Aunt Jennifer gag.

When we got home, Aunt Jennifer retired to her bedroom and Chase pulled me into his.

I felt nervous as he took my hand and led me down the hall. What was coming? I could feel my heart beat faster, but tried to slow my breathing, reminding myself that this was Chase. He would never do anything to hurt me.

He sat me down on his bed, and then sheepishly got out a piece of paper.

"I wrote you a poem," He smiled.

"First a chef, now a poet?" I laughed. But Chase already looked nervous, so I smiled encouragingly.

"Okay, here it goes," He cleared his throat. "It's called Runaway Love."

I sat quietly and listened.

_During the night_

_ When the moon is so bright_

_ I can hardly breathe_

_ Because you aren't here with me_

_ To watch the sunrise_

_ Tell me what you see_

_ Do you wish to be free?_

_ Free from the pain_

_ Protected from the rain_

_ And safe, here, with me_

_ I wish we could stay_

_ But we must runaway_

_ Do you understand?_

_ I promise I won't let go of your hand_

_ No matter what the price we pay_

_ It feels too good to be true_

_ Do you feel it, too?_

_ Can you see the stars_

_ From where you are?_

_ I'm glad I'm here with you_

_ I don't ever want to say goodbye_

_ So I'll start with saying, "Hi,"_

_ Just you and me_

_ In our own love story_

_ I never have to ask why_

Chase looked up, with tears in his eyes. I walked over with my own tears and kissed him, holding his face in my hands.

"I loved it," I choked. "And I love you."

Chase held me tight and we didn't say anything. He just held me for a while. "I meant every word of it," he said.

"I know you did," I told him while he continued to hold me, rocking us back and forth. I felt the urge to say it. To ask him. But I couldn't! Not now! Not with this perfect moment.

"What mistake?" I blurted out. I winced. Me and my big mouth.

Chase opened his eyes and looked at me.

"What are you talking about?"

I took a deep breath. I couldn't back out now.

"I heard you talking to your aunt this morning about a mistake you made. And about something you did that I don't know about," I said, my voice slightly shaking.

Chase let go of me, took a step back, and stared at me, not saying a word. I didn't say anything either.

"Oh," he said.

I waited for more, but he was quiet.

"Well?" I prompted.

Chase looked away. "I don't want to talk about it."

I raised my eyebrows. "What?"

He narrowed his eyes. "I said I don't want to talk about it."

"I'm your girlfriend! _And_ your best friend," I folded my arms across my chest. "Tell me."

"Please," He begged, his eyes softening. "I don't want to talk about it."

I felt my heart break, but I wasn't giving up. "Whatever it is, I can help! I'm here for you." I walked over and kissed him, hoping to get him relaxed enough to tell his secret. "Please."

He looked like he was about to give in. His eyes became dazed and he kissed me back with his hands on my waist. And just as he was about to spill, Aunt Jennifer walked in.

"Before I go to bed, I just wanted to say—" she trailed off as she looked at us. "Oh! Sorry! I didn't know I was interrupting something," she backed up and started to walk away. "I can tell you tomorrow."

"No!" Chase exclaimed. "You should tell us now."

I sighed. I guess I would find out later.

"Oh, well, I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to be at my studio all day tomorrow, so you have the house…and New York City…all to yourselves," she winked, and then left.

Chase quickly kissed my cheek and then headed for the shower. I sat on the bed, even more nervous about what Chase had to hide. His secret was so big…he couldn't bring himself to tell me. _Me_, of all people.

I got dressed for bed and got out my journal and wrote. I wrote about running away, the poem, the secret, everything. Chase came back in with his boxers on and no shirt, his hair still wet. He snuck up behind me and kissed my neck. I shivered, not expecting his sudden breath. He smiled and tried to pull me into him.

"Chase," I laughed. "Your getting me wet!"

He shook his head, trying to get water droplets on me.

"Stop! Stop!" I laughed, trying to get away, but he held me close. "Please!"

Chase smiled and kissed me again. "Are you ready for bed?"

I stretched and yawned. "Yep," I kissed him. "Goodnight!" I said and started to walk back to my bedroom.

He grabbed me back. "Where do you think _you're_ going?"

"Back to my room?" I said, puzzled. "Why?"

Chase laughed, as if I already knew, and was just joking, but as I continued to look confused, he stopped laughing and came over to me, slipping his hands around my waist again.

"Don't you want to stay here with me?" he asked, with big puppy dog eyes, while he breathed in my ear.

I shivered for the third time. So tempting, but I was still upset he wasn't telling me his secret. But maybe he would if I stayed…

"Yes, I do," I whispered. "But I can't."

"_Please_?" he begged, bringing one hand up to my cheek, pleading with me. Man! Why was he doing this! It's hard enough to say no without him begging me…

"Come on," I reasoned. "Not two nights in a row."

"But it's innocent," he argued. "You're here with me. Besides, what if you got another nightmare?"

I smiled up at him, his brown eyes gazing at me, hoping to convince me. "Then I'll come."

"Nothing will happen, I promise," he whispered again. "Unless you want something to."

"Okay, whoa there buddy," I laughed. "Calm down."

"I'm calm," he said with a sexy smile, pulling me so close I could hardly breathe.

"Chase," I said, hoping I sounded firm, but I knew I was slowly melting. "Goodnight."

He did a pouty face and let me go, kissing me before I left. I smiled as I walked back to my room and shut the door, leaning against it, love-struck.

"I think somebody likes me," I whispered to know one in particular. The only thing that would make this moment perfect was knowing his secret. No, the only two things. His secret and having my parents love him as much as I do.

But I knew that wasn't exactly going to happen anytime soon.

I got into bed, remembering Chase's pleading face when he told me he didn't want to talk about what happened. It was _killing_ me, not to know. Why didn't he trust me? I mean, it's not like he _killed_ someone.

Right?

I slept without a single nightmare, almost disappointed because I didn't have an excuse to go see Chase, but when I walked in to his room the next morning, he was sound asleep. The blankets were twisted on the floor and he himself was half way off the bed, still without a shirt. I smiled, and crawled onto the bed. He shifted a little and then was calm again. I stroked his cheek, trying not to stare at his muscular back. I kissed him softly and he moaned a little.

"Morning," I smiled as he opened his eyes.

"Morning," he answered back sleepily. Which, may I add, sounds very sexy.

"Did you sleep good?" I asked, as he sat up next to me. I leaned back as he tried to get up, but he was still so tired he almost fell.

"I would have slept better if you had been with me," he replied. Even after he just woke up, he's still pouring on the charm.

"No you wouldn't have. I kick and move a lot," I laughed. "Trust me. Sometimes _I _don't even want to sleep with me."

Chase just shrugged pulling me into his bare chest. "I wouldn't mind."

I rolled my eyes. "You are such a perv."

He laughed. "That's why you love me."

"That and many other things," I smiled. "Like, knowing you can tell me anything. Anything at all. Like…oh, I don't know…something about your past."

Chase stopped smiling and looked away. I sighed, mad at myself. Why do I always have to go a ruin a perfect moment.

"Chase, I'm sorry," I said, pulling his face close to mine. "But I love you. And I want to know that you trust me."

"I do! I know I can! It's just," He paused, as if even thinking about this was painful. "I don't want you to hate me."

My eyes widened. "Chase! I would _never _hate you. _Ever_!" I kissed him hard. "Nothing could ever make me hate you."

He smiled, staring into my eyes. "That's good to know."

"Now…will you _please_ tell me?" I begged.

Chase looked away and was quiet for a long time.

Then he slowly turned to look at me.

"Okay," he said, taking a deep breath.

"There was a girl."


	8. Chapter 8: The Girl

I felt my heart start to beat faster, but I tried to remain calm and look supportive.

"A girl?" I repeated.

Chase nodded. "I was almost sixteen and she had just turned fourteen."

I nodded, hoping my heart wouldn't judge him. How had I not known this?

"And?" I prompted.

He was quiet again but then resumed his story.

"Well, one night my parents were gone and she came over," he whispered. "And that happened for a couple of nights."

I was going to loose it. I just knew it. He had seen me almost every day then, and I never would have guessed he was doing this!

"Well, she told me later that she was pregnant," he said, and I swear I saw a tear come down his face. I felt sorry for him, but I also felt scared.

"What...uh, what did you guys do?" I asked, knowing my voice was shaking. He noticed it, too, and tried to grab my hand. When he did, I tensed up.

"She wasn't, though! It was a false alarm," he said, looking at me softly.

I was still tense. I couldn't even process it. Yes, it would have been worse if she was actually pregnant, but I still felt scared. He was so willing to give in to her. And here I was, with him without a shirt, on his bed? I slowly climbed off the bed and backed away. Hurt because he never told me, and scared because of his sudden power over me.

"Mary," He whispered getting off the bed, too. He came closer to me and I took a step back. He stopped, concern laced in his face. "I'm not going to hurt you. I made a mistake, and I don't want that to happen with us."

I took another step back, but found myself hit the wall. Chase saw this and slowly walked up to me. I turned my head away and he grabbed my waist.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm not going to hurt you."

I knew I couldn't talk. If I tried my voice would crack and he would know he had power. I hated this feeling more than anything in the world. Feeling scared around the one person I've always felt safe with.

"What can I do to prove that I'm not going to hurt you? That I only want to protect you?" Chase asked, coming closer until his lips traced my cheek. I shivered again, but this time from fear.

"If you let me go," I whispered, my eyes shut. "Let me leave."

Chase didn't move for a second, then slowly let go of me and stepped back. I opened my eyes, saw he had let go, and stepped forward, away from the wall, but not close enough to him.

"Why didn't you tell me about her?" I asked, poised and ready to leave in a heartbeat.

Chase shrugged. "I don't know. I guess you would think I was a man slut or something and you wouldn't like me."

I stood there, processing the words, when a sudden thought came to me. Had my mom known? Was this what she had been trying to protect me from? When she constantly said that he would hurt me and then leave me, and the one comment of me coming home pregnant? I gasped out loud.

"What?" Chase asked.

"My mom knew," I said, amazed. "How?"

"I told her," Chase whispered. "I knew I could talk to her instead of my own mom. But I knew she judged me after that."

"So that's what my mom was trying to keep me from. From me finding out about this and from the feeling of being scared around you," I said, more to myself than him.

"Don't be scared," he said, and I saw another tear. "I don't want you to feel scared. See, this is why I didn't want to tell you. Because it was in the past and I knew you would freak out."

"Of course I'm freaking out! I don't even know who I'm looking at anymore! All those times, when you said it was innocent, was it really?" I asked, my voice getting louder. "Did you really mean nothing would happen?"

Chase looked hurt. "Of course I meant it! You're different. You don't sleep with every guy you meet. That's why I wanted to protect you!" He looked at me, almost fatherly like, and looked almost as if he had just realized something. "You've never slept with a guy before, have you?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it, and he knew he was right.

"That's why I wanted to keep you safe," he whispered.

I nodded. "Okay, I understand. But you still could have told me," I whispered back.

"Yeah, I know. And I'm sorry," he said, coming close again.

I couldn't tell if I was still scared. But when he came closer, I knew I wasn't. He really only wanted to protect me and keep me safe from what happened to him. He slipped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around him, and he held me close.

It felt good, this safe feeling. And it was definitely welcomed after that other scared feeling.

"Do you love me?" Chase asked into my ear.

Did I? After everything that just happened?

"Yes," I whispered.

"Some day, maybe not now, but will you let me _show_ you I love you?" he asked.

I knew what that would mean. But was I ready? I wanted to be so badly. I loved him so much; it was killing me not to say yes to right now.

"Of course. Soon, I hope," I smiled against his cheek. I felt his hand go from my waist to the hem of my shirt, and he fingered with it for a while. I didn't say anything so he then moved his hand _under_ my shirt, very slowly, making sure I was okay with it.

I closed my eyes, feeling his warm hand caressing my back softly and gently, not rushing anything. I loved that feeling. But the more his hand went up, the more I knew I wasn't ready. And I didn't have to say anything.

He knew.

And his hand slowly came back out, and down to my waist.

"Someday?" he asked in a whisper.

"Someday," I promised and I felt him smile into my neck.

He held me for a while more, but we finally let go, and he asked me what I wanted to do.

I shrugged. "Anything, really."

"Why don't we go shopping?" he asked. I laughed, but realized he was serious. Dang, he is just full of surprises.

"Sure, if you want," I smiled.

We both got dressed and he drove me to anyplace I wanted to go. I knew that most of the stores in New York City would be expensive, but he would smile, and pull out his wallet. I felt almost silly having him buy me all this stuff. I didn't deserve it. I mean, yes, he bought himself stuff too, but I still felt bad.

For lunch, he took me to a fancy restaurant and we laughed at the snooty waiters. After we finished eating, he took me to a beautiful greenway where we could walk and talk.

He held my hand, and we sat by a creek for a while, just talking.

"Have you ever talked to that girl since then?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No. She wasn't the kind of girl that liked to keep in touch. With her if was pretty much, one and done."

I leaned my head on his shoulder and he rubbed my back. "I'm sorry," I whispered. I wanted to ask him if he loved her. I mean, he was the kind of guy that had a lot of girlfriends, but you never know. "Did you love her?" I finally asked.

He stared straight ahead. "I don't know. I mean, I guess when it was happening I thought I did. But in the end, I don't think I could have." He looked down at me and smiled. "But I know I love you. Always. Twenty-four seven."

I laughed. "I love you, too. Always. Twenty-four seven," I repeated.

The sun was shining brightly, but some tall trees were keeping us safe from the bright light. The birds chirped and the creek made its beautiful music. Chase hummed in my ear while playing with my hair.

"Anything else you want to do today?" Chase asked.

I shook my head. "It doesn't matter to me," I whispered. We were quiet again when Chase said, "Do you want to go to church tomorrow?"

I felt a huge smile spread across my face. "Of course!" It was weird, though. All the years I had known Chase, he had _never_, not once, gone to church. And here he was, suggesting it, just for me.

"I only have jeans, though," he informed me.

I laughed. "God doesn't judge."

He laughed, too. He laid on his back on the grass, and I followed his lead. He turned on his side to face me. His finger touched my cheek, and I kept my eyes closed while he continued to touch my face. He finally stopped and I opened my eyes to meet his.

"I miss my parents," I heard myself blurt out.

Chase smiled, reassuringly. "I know." He frowned a little, then. "Do you want to go back?"

"No!" I exclaimed. "No, of course not," I paused. "I just miss them."

He nodded. "I know. But I want you to know that I'm here for you."

I laughed. "I know, you big goof ball!"

He raised his eyebrows. "Goof ball? What are you? Five?"

I hit his arm playfully and pretended to be offended. "Takes one to know one, right?"

"Now that's just mean," he smiled.

"Mean...but true," I smiled back. He laughed and stood up, holding out his hand to help me up, too. I took it happily, and we continued our walk. As we walked, we saw a lady with a golden retriever puppy running along ahead of her, happily, going the other way. Chase jogged over to the lady and asked to pet her dog. She nodded yes and Chase bend down and held out his hand for the puppy to sniff.

The puppy didn't bother with his hand, and instead jumped on Chase and started licking him. We all laughed, and finally Chase got up and walked back over to me.

"You're really good with dogs," I told him.

He shrugged. "Yeah, I know," he joked. "That means I would be a great father."

I nodded. "Yes, you would be."

He smiled. "So...just keep that in mind."

I smirked. "I will."

We walked for a little while longer and then we head back to his car. He opened the car door for me like a gentlemen, and I smiled, nodding my thanks. When we got home, Aunt Jennifer was on the couch, asleep. Chase walked me to my room, kissed me goodnight, and then left. I was grateful that he remembered to go to his own room.

During the night, I heard the doorbell ring. Sleepily, I sat up, wondering if maybe I had dreamed it. But Chase burst into my room. "Mary!" he whispered loudly.

"What?" I asked. He rushed over. "What's the matter?" I asked.

"There's somebody here," He said, coming close.

"Who?" I felt my heart beat faster, seeing his worried face.

"A sheriff."


	9. Chapter 9: Chase's Secret, Part 2

I gasped and grabbed Chase's hand.

"They found us?" I whispered, my voice shaking.

Chase squeezed my hand. "I won't let them hurt you."

"I know," I smiled.

Suddenly a sheriff burst into the room.

"You two," he said, pointing at us. I crawled out of bed and Chase put his arm around me. I have to admit, I felt really awkward. This cop was in my bedroom and I was in my pajama's. Chase was here, which was good, but still.

"Yes, sir?" Chase asked, politely.

"Do you know why I'm here?" the cop said, glaring at us.

This was it. They found us and now were going to have to go back and I would never see Chase again. My heart was beating faster and I had those nervous butterflies. But not the nervous happy butterflies I felt when Chase kissed me, but the 'I'm in trouble' butterflies. And I _hate_ that feeling. I knew I was going to start crying, and Chase must have known, too, because held my hand tighter. I glanced down at my hand to see it had turned white from the pressure.

"No, sir," Chase replied, speaking for me.

"We have you on tape shoplifting," the officer said looking straight at Chase. Okay, maybe they weren't here to take us back…but _shoplifting_? How could he be so stupid! Wait…when would he have had a chance to shoplift? I've been with him the whole time.

"I'm sorry sir, I'm afraid you have the wrong person," Chase answered calmly. He rubbed my hand with his thumb, sending me a secret message. He was telling me it was going to be okay. He would keep me safe. I felt the butterflies fly away and I started to relax.

"Oh really? Well we have a tape with _you're_ face on it," He paused and looked at Aunt Jennifer. "I'm afraid we're going to have to take him down to the station."

Aunt Jennifer nodded, her eyes wide. The cop motioned for Chase to follow him, apparently not needing handcuffs. As Chase stood up and let go of my hand, Aunt Jennifer whispered to Chase.

"Are you _sure_ you didn't shoplift?" she asked.

Chase looked offended. "Yes!"

She nodded. "Just making sure." Chase left the room and Aunt Jennifer motioned for me to follow her. We got into her car and followed the cop to the police station. We were all still in our pj's.

On the way there, Aunt Jennifer looked at me. "Did Chase tell you?"

"Tell me what?" I asked, glancing at her.

"About the girl," she said, turning her eyes back to the road.

"Oh," I answered. "Yeah. I was upset. But now it's okay."

She nodded. "That was definitely a scare. He was not ready to be a father."

I shrugged. "I think he would have made a good one."

Aunt Jennifer laughed. "Sure, but he was _so_ not ready. I mean, the boy wasn't even thinking about what he was doing."

I was quiet. What could I say?

"I mean he liked _you_. I don't know what that boy was thinking."

"Wait, back _then_ he liked me?" I asked, surprised.

"Sure. I think he always secretly liked you. I mean, he wouldn't _shut up_ about you sometimes." She laughed, pulling into the station and looking for a parking space.

"I never knew that," I smiled.

"Well now you do," she smiled at me as she parked the car. "But he tried keeping in contact with that girl, but she didn't want anything to do with him until that couple of weeks later. And then, boom! It was bad again. I mean, you would think he had learned, but apparently not," she sighed.

"Wait…what?" I asked, surprised. Chase never said anything about seeing her again.

Aunt Jennifer glanced at my surprised face. "He didn't tell you?"

I shook my head.

She sighed. "I'll let him explain," she got out of the car. "Let's go."

We walked inside to help Chase, but my heart was heavy. I thought he was telling me the whole truth? Was there something _else _he left out? Like, maybe she really did have a baby? I felt a differently kind of nervous when we walked into the station. It was kind of weird. Like, did I really love him, was he going to get in trouble, and was he a father?

Chase looked completely calm sitting in the interrogation room with the two-way mirror, so we could see him, but he couldn't see us. The cop rolled the footage. It sure _looked_ like Chase, but I don't think it was. But then again, he was apparently full of surprises I didn't know about.

"Sir," we heard Chase say. "I promise that's not me."

"Zoom in," the cop ordered to someone behind the mirror. A guy beside me nodded, and played with some buttons on a computer he was holding. I glanced back at the TV in the room. The camera zoomed in and we could see the boy's face. Nope, definitely not Chase. Chase had brown eyes and this guy had blue. And the mouth was wrong. Chase had soft looking lips…this guy didn't. What am I saying? I'm mad at him!

The cop looked at the tape and back at Chase. Back and forth; back and forth. "Alright," He nodded. "You can go."

Chase was led out of the room and Aunt Jennifer and I met him in the waiting room. I said nothing as he smiled at me. I looked away and he raised his eyebrow, but didn't ask me why. In the car, Aunt Jennifer hummed awkwardly. When we got home, I went straight to my room. It was almost morning, and I was still tired.

Chase followed me. "What's wrong?" he asked.

I tried closing the door, but he slipped into my room before I could. "Leave me alone," I ordered, crawling into bed.

"Hey," he said, grabbing my arm. "Tell me."

"I don't want talk about it right now," I glared at him, jerking my arm out of his grasp. He knows what it's like not to want to talk about something, and here he is interrogating _me_. Which only made me angrier.

I got under the covers and closed my eyes, tired and sad. I listened for the sound of Chase's footsteps indicating he was leaving. But instead, he got _into_ bed with me and laid his head inches from mine.

"Chase!" I exclaimed, backing up.

"What?" he asked, with an innocent look on his face.

"Get out!" I demanded, holding the covers close to my body.

"Oh, come on! I've slept with you before," he argued. He tried to reach for my hand, but I moved it before he could. The nerve!

"Please leave!" I pleaded, feeling suddenly awkward. Like I was in bed with a stranger.

"I'll leave when you tell me why you're mad at me," he insisted, holding his ground.

"Fine!" I exclaimed, exasperated. "Aunt Jennifer told me that you met up with that girl again, but _you_ didn't mention that part."

Chase looked shocked. "She did?"

I glared at him. "Yeah, she did."

He looked sad. "Oh."

"Again with the 'oh'!" I burst out. "That's all you ever say!"

"I don't know what _to_ say," he explained siting up.

"Why don't you start with why you didn't tell me about meeting her again?" I prompted, still really upset, sitting up with him.

He ran his hand through his hair, messing it up. I tried not to stare and instead tried to focus on his face. He sighed and looked tired. I almost felt bad for getting upset at him at five in the morning.

"I didn't think it was that important. And it slipped my mind. But by the time I remembered, you were happy with me again, so I didn't want to mention it. It was just like those other nights, but two weeks later, so it's not like it's a big deal," he told me.

"You lied, though," I reminded him. "You said you didn't see her ever again after she told you she was pregnant, but you _did_. You did see her."

"Why are you so upset?" he asked, his eyes softening. "I love _you_. That was in the past."

I didn't know what to say. He did have a good reason. He moved close to me, still in the bed. "Do you forgive me? I promise I won't keep anything else from you ever, ever again," He moved his face really close to mine. His lips were inches away.

I didn't move. Should I run or stay? I seem to be doing a lot of running, lately, so maybe I should stay.

"I forgive you," I whispered. He smiled, reaching up to hold my face in his hands.

"Good," he whispered back. "Can I kiss you?"

I almost laughed, I was so glad those awkward butterflies were gone. "You don't always have to ask. Just kiss me," I told him. He smiled like that was the best thing he had ever heard.

And he sure put it to action. He just leaned in and kissed me. And of course I kissed him back. I wondered if I should run my hands through his hair. He did love his hair, but it was already messed up from when _he_ ran he hands through it, it probably wouldn't hurt it. So I did and I could tell he liked it. He kept kissing me for what felt like hours, but he finally let me go, smiling.

"I like when we get into fights," He commented.

I rolled my eyes while smiling. "Now, go back to your own bed."

He gasped. "After all that you're going to make me go to my own room?"

"Uh, duh," I said, laughing.

"Fine," he muttered. He kissed my forehead. "Night."

"Goodnight," I called as he left. I laid my head back down, tired.

A few hours later, when we had to get up I walked into the kitchen to see Aunt Jennifer at the kitchen table, drinking coffee and reading the paper.

"Morning," she said. Chase walked in behind me, shirtless again, with his hair messed up and with a tired expression. But he still looked cute.

"Morning," I replied, happily. I reached into the cupboard to grab a bowl for some cereal and Aunt Jennifer glanced at us, wondering if we were still upset at each other.

"Did you two work things out?" she asked, nonchalantly.

Chase smiled and nodded, slipping his arm around my waist. "Yep,"

She looked curious. "You two didn't…uh…"

"No!" Chase and I said at the same time. Though I don't blame her for asking, Chase and I were acting rather happy.

Aunt Jennifer held her hands up as if defending herself. "Okay, okay, just checking." She paused as if she had something to say, but didn't quite know how to bring it up. "Chase, you're dad called."

Chase and I both froze.

"What did he say?" Chase asked. I could feel his arm tightening around my waist protectively.

"Well, he was checking on me to see how I was," she said, glancing at the newspaper. I could tell she didn't want to make eye contact. "He mentioned that Mary was gone. He also said, and I quote, 'That girl's parents came barging over wondering if she was over at our house' and then he hung up."

I raised my eyebrows and Chase looked surprised. "Did he ask about me?"

Aunt Jennifer shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "Uh, that's the thing."

I felt my heart beat faster. What was she going to say?

"He didn't even notice you were gone," she said, her face sad. I felt his grip get even tighter. I could tell he was hurt. "I'm sorry," she said, She stood up and walked over to Chase, wanting to comfort him.

I kissed his cheek. "I'm really sorry Chase."

He shook his head. "Whatever," he let me go and walked out of the kitchen, heading for the front door. It slammed shut, hard, letting us know that he had left.

Aunt Jennifer leaned against the sink. "The poor boy. I honestly thought Matthew would mention him; say something about him being missing. I mean it's almost been a week."

I felt as if I were going to cry. This wasn't fair. I gave Aunt Jennifer a hug and then walked outside to find Chase. He was sitting on the steps that led to the front porch. I sat down next to him and didn't say anything. I looked at him after a few seconds. His face was hard and he was throwing rocks towards a tree. I put my head on his shoulder and I heard him sigh.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I shouldn't have stormed away."

"Chase," I said, rubbing his arm. Did I mention he was still shirtless? "It's okay. I would have been upset, too. You deserve so much better."

I saw one single tear come down and he quickly looked away. "I don't want to be hurt by this. I don't want him to have this kind of power over me," he said.

"Chase," I whispered. I pulled his face towards me. His eyes looked so sad and he bit his lip. "I want you to know something."

He didn't say anything but looked into my eyes.

"You are amazing. It's his fault for not seeing that. I love you. Your Aunt Jennifer loves you. Many people love you," I kissed him. "I want you to always remember that. Promise me you'll never forget that?"

He nodded with a small smile.

"Good," I stood up, helping him up. "Do you still want to go to church?"

"Yep," he smiled at me, holding the front door open for me. I nodded my thanks. "I know I haven't always been a church going person, but for you I'm willing to give it a try."

"Good," I smiled. "But one thing."

He looked at me.

"You're going to have to put a shirt on," I said.

Chase laughed. "Okay, okay."

So, we got ready for church. This was definitely going to be interesting.


	10. Chapter 10: The Mystery Blonde

"So, um, how do I do this tie?" Chase asked me, walking into my room.

I turned around at the sound of his voice. He looked completely hopeless and confused with the tie hanging in his right hand. I laughed and motioned for him to come over so I could fix it.

I did his tie and he smiled. "What would I do without you?"

I smiled back. "I don't even want to know. But I'm sure it's not good."

He smirked. Then he looked me up and down. "Wow, you look amazing."

I twirled around comically. "Really?"

"Duh!" he said, holding out his hand as if he wanted to dance.

"Chase," I said, holding back the urge to take his hand. "We can't dance right now."

"Why not?" he came over to me and carefully took my hand and twirled me around, catching me in his arms. "This is the perfect time."

He continued to dance with me until Aunt Jennifer walked in.

"Kids, if we don't want to be late, we need to leave now," she said, putting her purse on her shoulder.

"We're coming," Chase said, kissing my cheek. Then he whispered, "Promise me that we'll finish this dance?"

I smiled. "I promise."

"Good," He smiled and took my hand and led me out of the room. "You really do look gorgeous."

"And you really do look very handsome," I complemented.

He stopped and posed. "I think so too."

I hit his arm. "What an _ego_."

He laughed and we walked to the car. When we arrived, I was in awe. The church was beautiful and big. We got out of the car and I took Chase's hand. I knew that this was new to him. When we walked in, a lady handed us a bulletin, smile, and said, "Happy Sabbath."

I smiled back. "Thank you. To you too."

Chase nodded at the lady and Aunt Jennifer smiled and I knew they both felt a little awkward. I then explained the plan.

"Chase and I will find our Sabbath school," I told Aunt Jennifer.

I saw Chase's eyes widen. "School?"

I smiled. "Yeah. About an hour. Our teacher will teach us lessons from the Bible."

He nodded, but I knew he was confused.

"Okay, I'll go find my class," Aunt Jennifer said. I nodded and headed over to the lady that had given us the bulletin.

"Excuse me, but where is the youth class?" I asked. Chase was still by the door to the sanctuary.

She smiled at me. "Go upstairs and it the third door on the right."

"Thank you so much," I smiled and motioned for Chase to follow me. We headed up the stairs and found the youth class. When we opened the door, all eyes turned to us. I noticed a pretty blonde in the corner staring at Chase, but Chase didn't have a single clue he was being observed. He just grabbed my hand and looked at me. I turned my gaze from the blonde and smiled at him, leading him to two empty chairs.

"Well it looks like we have to editions to our class this morning," the teacher said. "Welcome. I'm Mr. Miller." Chase and I smiled and the teacher continued his lesson. "Today we will be talking about love." He opened the Bible in his lap. "Let's turn 1 Corinthians 13, four through eight."

I pulled my blue bible out of my purse and Chase asked if he could share with me.

"Duh," I whispered with a smile. He smiled back. He was doing really well for his first time.

I flipped to the verse and smiled. This was one of my favorite verses. Chase scanned it and smiled.

"Who would like to start?" Mr. Miller asked looking around. The blonde raised her hand. All heads turned to look at her and I saw Chase widen his eyes and he looked shocked. I stared at him, wondering what was so fascinating. Okay, yes, she's pretty. But he doesn't have to _stare_ at her.

"Love is patient and kind. Love doesn't not envy or boast. It is not arrogant or rude," the girl answered.

"Thank you Mia," Mr. Miller said. "Anyone else want to read?"

I raised my hand, suddenly feeling brave. "I'll read."

He nodded.

"Love does not insist on its own way. It is not irritable or resentful. Love does not rejoice at wrongdoing, but rejoices in in the truth." I read.

Mr. Miller nodded again. "And what's your name?"

"Mary Fields," I answered. I glanced at Chase. "And this is Chase Wilde."

He smiled at us. "Well it's nice to meet you both. Anyone else want to finish the reading?"

A boy sitting a few seats away from me raised his hand. "Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes in all things, endures all things."

Mr. Miller smiled. "Good. Now what do you think this is trying to teach us?"

"Love is a really good thing?" a girl sitting next to 'Mia' asked.

He nodded. "Yes, but what else?"

"Love is more than a feeling?" Mia asked.

Mr. Miller nodded. "The world we live in today gives us many versions of the concept of love. Our society promotes love and affection as the very basis for our culture.

"Song lyrics fill our thoughts will ballads of affection and novels draw pictures of Prince Charming and movies give us a false illusion that Hollywood endings should be expecting, but in the odd case that something goes awry, your tale will still resemble a feel-good movie at your journey's end."

I saw Chase sit up and straighter and he focused less on Mia and more on Mr. Miller.

"If two people 'love' each other, it must be right for them to get married regardless of their gender-or so our society says. And they say it's okay to have sex before marriage because the couple 'loves' each other. But what is true love? Can love mean more than Cupid shooting his arrow into an indefensible victim? Once we can truly understand love as God intended, we will begin to show genuine love in not only our earthly relationships, but also in our most important relationship of all-our relationship with our Heavenly Father." Mr. Miller concluded.

Wow. It was almost as if he knew what Chase had been through and I had a feeling the lesson really touched Chase. He turned to look at me and he smiled. When class ended, Chase stood up immediately and grabbed my hand, pulling me up.

"Well, lets go downstairs now," he said quickly. Surprised, I stood up and he pulled me out of the room.

"What's your rush?" I asked as we walked down the stairs.

"Nothing. I don't want to be late," was his answer.

I shrugged to myself. We met Aunt Jennifer by the door to the sanctuary and found some seats together.

"How was your class?" Aunt Jennifer asked.

"Good," I smiled. "I really liked it," I looked over at Chase who was looking around the room. "What did you think Chase?"

He turned his attention to me. "What did I think of what?"

Aunt Jennifer rolled her eyes. "What did you think of the _class_ Dumbo?"

I smiled but Chase just shrugged. "It was okay. Our teacher was cool, I guess."

Aunt Jennifer looked away apparently satisfied with his answer. During the service, Chase kept tapping his foot, as if he was nervous about something.

I put my hand on his arm and he stopped tapping to look at me. "Are you okay?" I whispered.

He nodded and gave me a small smile. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

I shrugged and he turned back to look at the pastor. I wondered if I should ask him about Mia. Why did he seem so interested in her?

When the service was over, Chase stood up quickly again. "Okay, guys, let's go."

Aunt Jennifer and I glanced at each other. "Chase, calm down. We have plenty of time. I want to stay and meet some of this people. Their very nice," Aunt Jennifer said.

Chase looked nervous again. "Okay, well, maybe Mary and I can stay in the car and wait."

"Don't be ridiculous. It's way too hot. Just stay in here," Aunt Jennifer said, standing up and introducing herself to the person next to her.

Chase sighed and I stood up, too. "Are you _sure_ you okay?" I asked.

He smiled again. "_Yes_. I'm fine. I promise," He kissed my cheek and I hugged him.

"Good," I answered. Chase and I waited for a while, until finally Aunt Jennifer was ready to leave. As we were heading to car, Mia came up to us. I suddenly felt like something wasn't right, and Chase, who was holding my hand, suddenly squeezed it tighter.

"Chase, how are you?" she asked, with a smile. I raised my eyebrows. She knows him?

"Oh, uh, hey Mia," He answered, not looking her in the eye. He instead, looked at me. "This is my girlfriend, Mary."

Mia nodded at me, but quickly looked back at Chase. "It's been such a long time. We should hang out sometime," she winked at him.

Okay, now she crossed a line. This time _I _was the one to hold Chase's hand tighter. Chase smiled at me, almost as if thought it was cute I was jealous.

"Yeah, I don't think that's such a good idea," Chase said. I looked at Aunt Jennifer. She looked like she was about to drop dead right there. So she must know Mia too.

"Oh, come on Chase," Mia said, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Hello Mia," Aunt Jennifer interjected.

"Oh, hey Aunt Jennifer," Mia said. Okay, why is _she_ calling her aunt Jennifer? "It really has been a long time hasn't it?"

"Look Mia. We have to go. It was nice seeing you, but we really do need to leave. Goodbye," and with that, Aunt Jennifer turned on her heel and motioned for us to follow her. We did and as we got in the car, I burst out with questions.

"Okay, _who_ was that?" I asked.

"Mia," Chase said simply.

"Yeah, I got that," I said, glancing at him. "I mean, how do you know her?"

The whole car was silent. Obviously know one was going to tell me. When we got home, Chase pulled me into his room and start kissing me.

"Chase," I said, backing up, surprised. "What are you doing?"

He smiled, pulling me back. "I just want you to know that I love you."

"I do know that. You tell me all the time," I laughed. "Don't get me wrong, I love hearing that, but why the sudden urge to start making out?"

He looked at me, curiously. "I'm a guy," He said, as if that explained everything.

I laughed again. "Chase, seriously. Weren't you listening to the lesson today?"

He nodded. "I'm not saying we should, like, start having sex right now, I just want to kiss you. Is that such a crime?"

I shrugged, thinking. "I guess not."

"Good," he said, starting to kiss me again.

"But are you going to tell me how you know Mia?" I asked, and he froze.

"Do we have to talk about this right now?" he asked into my neck.

"I'm just curious," I answered, pulling away so I could look at his face. He sighed, his hands still on my waist.

"She's an old friend that I haven't seen in a while, okay?" he answered. The doorbell rang and a couple seconds later we heard Aunt Jennifer say, "Look Mia, you can't be here."

Chase stood up suddenly. "Oh no. She's here," He whispered as if talking to himself.

"Why?" I asked. He shrugged and we heard aunt Jennifer call Chase.

"Chase, can you come here for a second?" she asked.

Chase didn't move and I looked at him. "Aren't you going to go out there?"

He shook his head. "I don't need to."

I rolled my eyes. "Come _on_," I said, grabbing his hand and dragging him out. No, I didn't want him to be around Mia, but if bringing him out here would mean he would tell me who she was, it was worth it.

"Chase!" Mia exclaimed in a girly voice.

"Mia," Chase said with no enthusiasm.

"I just couldn't stay away, and I thought we could go for a walk or something," Mia said with a smile. I had to hold back the urge to gag.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Chase said and aunt Jennifer nodded.

"I agree. You should go Mia," aunt Jennifer nodded. Mia looked upset and decided to talk to me.

"So, _you're _Mary?" she asked, with the slightest hint of disgust.

"Yep," I smiled, holding out my hand, trying to be polite. She just looked at me and pulled my hand back to my side.

"So _you're_ the reason Chase left me?" she asked, raising her eyebrow, looking me up and down.

"Mia, _you_ left _me_, remember?" Chase interjected.

She shrugged. "Doesn't matter now, I suppose."

Okay, I knew I would totally regret this, but I _had_ to ask who she was. "So, how do you know Chase?" I asked,

Chase widened his eyes and Mia gave me a huge smile. "He didn't tell you?"

I shook my head, suddenly feeling nervous. Why did she look so happy?

"Chase and I had a, uh, fling you could say, a couple of years ago," she smiled.

Oh. My. Gosh. _This_ was the girl?

Chase turned to look at me, but I kept my focus on her. "Really?" I asked, smiling as politely as I could.

She nodded. "Yeah. Those were some good times, huh Chase?" she asked.

Chase just glared at her. I turned to Chase with a fake smile. "Well, if that's the case, you _should_ go on that walk with her."

Chase just gave me a sheepish look. "Mary, I'm sorry-"

"Well, I suppose I had better go," Mia interrupted.

"It was _so_ nice to meet you," I said, giving her a sarcastic smile.

And she gave one right back. "You, too." And then she left.

Aunt Jennifer shut the door behind her. "Before either of you say anything, I want you to know I had no clue Mia was here."

"Oh, that's fine," I smiled. "If you would both excuse me, I'm tired so I'm going to go lie down." With that I turned on my heel and went to my room.

"Mary, wait, I'm sorry!" he called after me. But I went to my room, locked the door and sat on my bed. And started to cry. What was I supposed to do? She was _here_. Chase's old girlfriend was _here_. In a place I thought I was safe.

Now what would I do?


	11. Chapter 11: The Hayride

"Mary? Mary, please," Chase pleaded with me through the door. "I had no clue she was going to be here. But that doesn't change the way I feel about _you_. I love you. So much that it _hurts_. I hate it when you're sad and I hate myself when I'm the one that made you feel that way. Please talk to me."

My eyes were closed, trying to stop the flood of tears coming down. I wasn't just crying because of him and Mia. I was crying because of my life. I had never had this much drama in my life _before_ I started dating him. I was happy and obedient. And Chase, well, he was Chase, so he was happy too.

Maybe us being a couple wasn't a good idea. I'm so different from him it's not even funny and I still don't understand why he likes me. I've seen some of the girls he's gone out with. I think one even went on to be a Victoria's Secret Model. And here he is…with _me_.

I'm not pretty, but I don't think you'll run screaming if you see my face. And it's not like I have this gorgeous body to flaunt around, like Mia seems to love to do. So why would he waste his time with me? Runaway with me? Fight so hard for me?

"Mary?" Chase called through the door. I had been in my room for almost an hour and he hadn't left. He continually tried to plead and apologize.

Okay, yes. I know that it's not all his fault. There's no way he could have known she would be here, but now that he does…

I stood up, walking over to the door. I unlocked it and slowly turned the knob and opened the door to see Chase, leaning against the doorframe, his hair messed up like he had been running his hand through it and looking down at the floor, sad. When he heard the door open, he looked up and met my eyes. I knew I had tear stains, and I wanted him to see them. To know that I was sad and scared. He definitely noticed.

He pulled me into a hug and I felt the urge to cry again. He kissed my forehead and held me even tighter.

"Chase?" I heard myself ask.

"Yes?" he said into my ear as he kissed my neck lovingly.

"Do you really love me?" I said. I know that he says it over and over, but after seeing the way he looked at Mia…and knowing that he _thought_ he loved her…just makes me scared that maybe he just _thinks_ he loves me.

He pulled my face up close to his. And in a soft whisper he said, "To the moon and back a thousand times."

I smiled and he kissed me. At that moment, I couldn't care less what happened. I didn't care that I had turned into someone that I wasn't before. I didn't care that Mia was here and I didn't care about his past. He showed me that I was his future. And it felt really good.

He kept kissing me, pushing me up against one side of the doorframe, but soft enough so that when I hit it, it didn't hurt. His hands stayed at my waist, squeezing them every so slightly. I smiled against his lips and I put my hand on his cheek, pulling his face closer.

It was the perfect moment. I wanted it to last forever.

Chase pulled away after a moment and we both smiled. It was funny how we got into arguments only to kiss a few minutes later.

Not that I'm complaining.

Chase still didn't let go of me, but instead moved closer as he talked. "You're so hot sometimes," he whispered into my neck, making me shiver.

I playfully hit his arm. "Stop it, I am not," I laughed.

"You are too!" he said, moving so close, our bodies touched.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" I retorted, feeling nervous at the sudden touch.

"Yeah, I do," He grinned. "But you want to wait, remember?"

I rolled my eyes, but he knew I liked it. But Chase knew I was uncomfortably, so he pulled away, grabbed my hand, and led me down the hall to the living room. Aunt Jennifer was on the couch, reading, and Chase sat next to her, patting his lap for me to sit on.

I obeyed and he slipped his arms around my waist so I wouldn't fall, and he placed his chin on my shoulder.

"So, another episode of fighting and making out has passed I see," Aunt Jennifer commented, looking over the top of her book at us.

Chase laughed and hugged me tighter, almost making it so I couldn't breathe.

"Oh! By the way, the church is having a hayride tonight, if you guys want to go," Aunt Jennifer commented, looking back at her book.

I looked behind me at Chase and he smiled. "Do you want to?" he asked.

I nodded. "Sounds like fun! I haven't been to a hayride in a while."

"Lots of interesting things can happen at hayrides," Aunt Jennifer said.

Chase and I both glanced at her. She just gave us a smirk and put her book down. "It starts at seven. I'll go get the instructions," she said, leaving the room.

I slid off Chase's lap and sat next to him instead. He frowned. "Why did you have to leave?" he asked, giving me a pouty face.

"For Pete's sake, Chase, I'm right here," I said, laughing.

"But you're not right _here_," he said, patting his knee.

"You are too much sometimes, you know that?" I asked, making him smile.

"Yeah, I do," he said, leaning back. "Is that why you love me?"

"Do I love you because of your ego?" I asked, looking up at the ceiling, as if thinking. Chase looked at me, then up at the ceiling, then back at me, and then back to the ceiling.

"What are we looking at?" he asked, with a smile.

"That's a nice ceiling, wouldn't you agree?" I joked.

He rolled his eyes. "We were talking about why you love me."

"Oh, right," I said, remembering. "No. I most certainty don't love you because of your ego."

"Well, then, why do you love me?" he asked, coming close until his lips were on my cheek.

"Your smile. And your eyes. And your hair and personality and they way you love me," I answered as his lips kissed my cheek gently. "Oh, and the way you kiss. I like that a lot."

I felt him smile against me, and I closed my eyes, allowing his lips, and his hands, to roam.

"Whoa, okay, break it up," I heard aunt Jennifer say. I opened my eyes and Chase pulled away as she stuck a map in-between us. "Okay, here are the directions." She turned to look Chase right in the eye. "Be very careful with her, okay? _Very_ careful, do you hear me?"

I smiled as Chase blushed and said, "I promise."

She nodded, happy. "Well, okay then. Have fun."

"Oh, we will," Chase said, winking at me. I felt myself blush, and I turned away from his gaze. Aunt Jennifer gave us a smile and went back to her own room, leaving us on the couch, alone. I felt my stomach twist when I realized he hadn't stopped staring at me. I glanced at him and he smiled.

When we arrived at the destination, I found myself looking around in astonishment. We were in a huge field with people everywhere. There were three large fires and food stands everywhere. People were laughing and the moon was slowly starting to come up. I smelt hot chocolate and smiled, pulling my jacket around me tighter. It was getting colder as the days progressed into fall. Chase grabbed my hand, leading me into the fun.

We went around to the different booths and saw everything they had to offer.

"Do want anything?" Chase asked me at booth with hot drinks.

I shrugged, feeling nervous. Chase smiled and ordered a hot chocolate for me. He pulled out his wallet and paid the man a dollar, and then handed me my drink. I smiled my thanks, holding it in my hands for warmth. Chase smiled at me and we walked over to one of the large fires. Large logs were arranged around the fire so people could sit and I eagerly sat down, feeling the instant heat that the fire created. Chase sat down next to me and I slid closer to him for even more warmth. I rested my head on his shoulder; sipping the hot chocolate and feeling the hot contents go down to my stomach, instantly giving me even more warmth.

The cold air blew Chase's hair messing it up and making me smile. He rested his head on mine and listened to the chatter around us from the other people taking advantage of the heat.

"Yeah, I heard that a couple of kids from Connecticut ran away from home a week or so ago," A lady said to her friend.

I immediately tensed up, feeling my heart beat faster. The hot chocolate definitely didn't make me feel that good anymore. Chase turned to me and gave me comforting eyes, but I knew he was nervous now too.

"Really? What are they doing to find them?" the friend asked.

"Well the girls parents definitely want to find her, but so far the boys parents aren't doing anything to find him," the lady said. "They have a picture of the girl, but no picture of the boy was supplied."

I glanced at Chase, hoping he was okay. But Chase just smiled at me, almost as if he was happy he wasn't being looked for.

"So these kids were a couple?" the friend asked.

"Apparently. The parents of the girl say they have no idea why she ran. They say they were very supportive of the relationship," the lady responded.

It was all I could do to hold back the urge to scream. Supportive? What the heck! Chase rubbed my arm, giving me a secure feeling and my heart started to slow down. The two ladies stood up and one of them glanced at us. She smiled at us and they both headed off to a booth.

I let out a sigh and sat up, taking my head off Chase's shoulder. Our eyes met and I saw concern and love behind his.

"Do you want to go home, Mary?" Chase asked me. "It's been a long day and I know this is hard on you and I don't want you to have to—"

"No, no. It's fine. You're here, that's all that matters to me," I interrupted. I didn't want him to have to leave the fun because of my insecure heart. I just had to learn that the world was big, bad place and I couldn't be hurt by anymore. I had to toughen up.

Chase grabbed my hot chocolate, playfully. I protested, but let him drink. He smiled at me. Then we stood up as the hayrides started. We walked over to the truck and Chase jumped up first, holding out his hand for me. I smiled and took it. People started to load, but it was so dark I couldn't make out the faces.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I believe we have one too many on. Would anyone be willing to get off and right the next one?" The man driving the truck asked.

Chase raised his hand and my eyes widened. I didn't want him to leave. But he kissed my cheek and whispered, "We can go on the next one."

I gave him a weak smile. He hopped off and waved. I waved back and the ride started. Suddenly someone sat next to me.

"Why, _hello_ Mary," a chirpy voice said. Oh. No.

I turned to see the face I least expected.

Mia.

"Glad you could come," she said, offering me a fake smile.

I smiled back, feeling so awkward and vulnerable. She must have sensed my weakness and she jumped on it.

"Where's Chase?" she asked in a honey coated voice.

"He…uh…he had to um…the driver said that there were too many people, so he volunteered to ride the next one," I answered, my voice shaking. I hope she would think that was because of the cold and not because she scared me.

She nodded, as if she understood, but I still saw an evil smile. "Such a good guy." I stared at her features. Her skin wasn't pale but it wasn't really tan, either. Her eyes were a gorgeous blue that shone in the moonlight. Her hair looked perfect, even as the wind messed it up. I could see why Chase fell for her, and I definitely knew why _she_ fell for Chase.

I nodded as well, hoping that we had reached the end of the conversation. I looked away from her, and towards the moon in the sky. But Mia wasn't finished with me yet.

"Have you and Chase had sex yet?" she asked me right out. I tried to hide the surprised look on my face, but I knew she saw it.

"Um…no," I answered, and I knew that's what she wanted to hear.

"Well, when you do, he's really gentle," she said. She wanted to rub this in my face, make me feel even more uncomfortable. And it was working. I was tempted to tuck and roll off the truck.

"That's, uh, that's good," I said, my palms starting to sweat, even though it was freezing outside.

"Yeah, he has a certain way of doing things," she continued, smiling as if she was remembering when they had done it. "But don't forget to give him a lot, too. I did, and I thinks that's why he stayed with me so long," she smiled.

I felt so inadequate at that moment. Give a lot? How was I supposed to know how to do that? I hardly knew what that even meant!

Mia linked her arm with mine and said, "We're going to be good friends, I can tell."

I resisted the urge to jerk my arm away, but instead plastered a huge, fake smile on my face. She bought it and starting talking about everything else. I gave a sigh of relief, feeling thankful she had changed the subject. But I also knew that if she ever found out we had run away and were being searched for, she would be the first to report us.

I was so glad when the ride came to an end, I nearly jumped out. But instead, I nodded goodbye to Mia and headed towards Chase, but she followed me, her arm still linked in mine. When Chase saw this, his eyes widened, shocked.

"Um, hey Mary. How was the ride?" he asked, trying to avoid the seductive looks he was getting from Mia.

I opened my mouth to speak, but Mia beat me to it. "It was amazing! And Mary and I bonded," Mia laughed. "We had some _girl_ talk," she said, winking at me.

Chase looked even more surprised, looking back at me for an explanation. I just shrugged.

"Hey, if we hurry, we could all catch the next one," Mia said, happily, looking at me, and then Chase.

"If you don't mind, Mia, I was hoping to go on this one with just Mary," Chase answered, looking directly at me. Mia let go of my arm and gave me a small smile.

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you guys later," she said. Then she gave a flirty wave and walked away as if she knew everyone was watching her.

"What the heck was _that_?" Chase asked, the minute she was out of earshot.

"I honestly have no idea," I answered. He smiled at me and took my hand, leading me over to the next hayride. We rode in silence as I thought about what Mia had said about him…_them_. Give what?

Suddenly, the truck came to a stop. "Sorry, folks, I'm having a little car trouble. I'll have it fixed in a second. You're welcome to look around while you wait," the truck driver said.

"Want to look around?" Chase asked me. I looked around. It was dark, but the moonlight provided some light. The trees looked really scary, but Chase whispered in my ear, "Don't worry. I'm right here."

I smiled and followed him off the back. We walked a little ways, towards the woods. The leaves crunched under feet as we walked. "Do you know where you're going?" I asked Chase. He just gave me a confident smile, but I knew he had no clue. We walked until we came to a large oak.

"Wow," I whispered. The tree looked almost like our tree home. I felt my heart dip into sadness, but I tried to shake it off. This was supposed to be a happy time.

"Would you look at that," Chase commented. We smiled at each other. He had a really beautiful smile. His eyes would shine every time he smiled. And I loved the way his smile made my heart feel. I was addicted to his smile.

We walked over to the tree, almost as if were inspecting it. I glanced at him and realized something. He looked perfect in the moonlight, just like Mia had. His hair was casually messed from the wind, and his brown eyes sparkled. I didn't realize I was staring at his features, and at that moment I didn't even care that he was looking at me like I was crazy.

"What?" he asked, looking down at himself.

I smiled. "Nothing."

He gave me a curious look. "Well, then, why are you looking at me like that?"

"You just look really good in this light," I answered, casually.

He straightened up and posed. "Well, thank you."

"You're welcome," I said, coming close to him so I could kiss his cheek.

In the distance, we heard the truck start back up. I felt nervous, knowing we missed it. Chase just laughed.

"It's okay. We can find our own way back," he smiled.

I smiled back, knowing that this situation had just taken a new turn. We were now alone, in the dark, in the woods. Just us.

_He's going to try something_, a voice inside my head said.

_No he's not! This is _Chase_ we're talking about_, another voice said.

I didn't know what to believe. My heart started to beat faster, giving in to the negative side of my brain. I took a small step back, hoping I looked as if I was just looking around.

_Run. Run right now. If you leave you can get back to civilization in a matter of minutes_, the voice persisted.

_Oh come on! You don't know how to get back, you'd just get even more lost_, my mind tried convincing me.

But Chase didn't seem to be making any moves. He just nodded for me to follow him. I obeyed and we walked in silence for a while. A sudden burst of wind came out of nowhere, giving me chills. I felt my body shiver and Chase looked over.

"Cold?" he asked. I shrugged, my teeth chattering. He took of his jacket and I widened my eyes. "Here, take this."

I shook my head. "You only have a shirt under that, you'll freeze!"

He didn't listen to me and instead wrapped it around my shoulders. "Chase, come on. I'll be fine," I protested.

But he kissed my head, ignoring my argument. His jacket instantly gave me warmth and comfort. It smelled just like him and he smelled _really_ good. It was like a constant hug from him and I knew I had a huge smile. I watched as Chase walked ahead of me. He only had a thin, long sleeved shirt on, but he didn't seem cold. He did have a beanie, too, and I do love a guy in a beanie.

"Sorry we couldn't finish the hayride," Chase told me, slowing down so he could walk next to me.

I just laughed. "It's fine. My butt was starting to hurt."

He smiled and I got another chance to stare at him. He had perfectly straight and white teeth. I moved my gaze away from his face and look back ahead of us. Suddenly, an owl screeched and I jumped. Chase laughed and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"It's okay," Chase said. "I'm here." He took my hand and I cuddled up into his chest, creating more warmth for both of us.

Finally we reached the huge field and I let out a sigh of relief. "Told you I could get us back," Chase smirked.

"You did, you did," I agreed, laughing. The hayride hadn't come back yet, but people were slowly starting to leave, so Chase suggested we head out, too.

"Okay," I agreed, eager for bed. We headed towards the section where they had us park our cars. Once we approached his black Mustang, we saw a crowed of people around it. Chase stood straighter and approached, looking fearless, ready for confrontation. He loved his car and was very possessive of it. He had worked really hard to buy it and he didn't want anyone to touch it.

A bunch of tough guys were around with Mia and some other girls.

"Excuse me," Chase said, trying to get to his car. They hadn't damaged the car, as far as I could tell, but Mia and some of the other girls were sitting on it and they guys were joking around as the girls laughed flirtatiously.

"Excuse me," one of guys mimicked Chase. The girls laughed, even Mia. I saw Chase clench his jaw and I put my hand on his arm. He looked at me, his face softening. Mia glanced at us. She must have known he was getting angry, and she whispered into her friend's ear. The girl laughed and whispered to one of the guys. I knew Chase hated when people spread stuff around about him.

The guy that had latest received this secret walked over to Chase. Chase glared at him and I saw him make a fist.

"Move," Chase growled.

"Who's gonna make me?" The boy asked. Since he was closer, I saw he had several tattoos. A lot, actually. Chase had some, but not as many as this guy. There was one of a knife and I felt myself get nervous. Chase didn't have anything that dangerous.

"Chase," I whispered.

He ignored me and kept is focus on this guy. "Leave. _Now_." Chase said, taking a step closer to this guy. Since he had moved, my hand left his arm and I felt nervous. I took a step back, away from the scene. Mia jumped off the hood of the car and came to stand next to this guy.

"Eric," she said, putting her hand on this guys shoulder. "Let's just go, okay."

I glanced at her and she gave me a smirk. I knew she didn't want anything to happen to Chase, but I was mad at myself for not interfering. I could have done something, but I was too scared. But Mia was almost as fearless as Chase and that made me feel inadequate again.

Eric and Chase continued to glare at each other, but Mia tugged on Eric's arm and he finally walked away. The crowd followed him as they headed over to another car. Chase's breathing was hitched and I saw Mia look back and wave. I walked forward, coming close to Chase.

He slowly undid his fist and turned to look at me. "Sorry," he said.

I just smiled, my insides till twisted. "It's fine. You did really good controlling yourself."

He gave me a weak smile and held my door open for me. We were quiet on the way home. I didn't say anything, but instead beat myself up in my head for being such a wimp. The more I thought about, Mia and Chase were a perfect couple. They were both strong and knew what they wanted.

I stared out the window and watched the moon, remembering when I was little. Every time our parents would go on a trip, I always thought the moon was following us and I would laugh. I felt someone look at me and I knew Chase was concerned. I could feel it in the air. We were quiet as he parked the car. He turned the ignition off, took the key out, and sat back. I turned my head to look at him and neither one of us moved.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his eyes looking concerned again. I felt myself melt into his eyes and I found myself glancing at his lips, but I caught myself and quickly looked back up at his eyes.

I gave him a small, fake smile, because I couldn't bring myself to give a real one. "Nothing," I lied.

"Mary, I know you," he unbuckled his seatbelt and came closer to me. "Something's wrong."

My heart started beating faster, aware of the fact that his face was closer than it was a few seconds ago. His eyes stared right into mine and I felt like he could see all my secrets. His gaze was so intense, I had to look away, nervous I would say something I would regret.

I felt Chase unbuckle my seat belt and I realized I had stopped breathing. I pushed the seat belt away and looked back at Chase, whose eyes hadn't left my face.

"I was just thinking," I said, truthfully. He waited patiently for more, but I didn't think I was ready to tell him.

"Okay," he whispered. Then I felt his soft lips crash against mine. I was surprised but worried. I wasn't the girl for him. Mia was. I couldn't let him kiss the wrong girl. I didn't want him to stop kissing me, ever, but I knew it was for the best. Slowly, I turned my head away making our lips loose connection. He opened his eyes and looked at me. I felt tears coming, so I opened the door and ran towards the house. I heard Chase's door open and close.

"Mary!" he called. I paused at the front porch, realizing I still had his jacket. I turned around to see him standing by his car, his hands shoved in his pockets. I felt the first tear come down and I wiped it away with the sleeve of his jacket. "Mary," he said again softly, taking one step closer.

I was quiet. He thought he wanted me, but he didn't. He wanted Mia and I need to remind him of that. It was better if he was with her. They were perfect for each other. And Chase and I were perfect friends. Just friends.

"I can't, Chase," I said, knowing more tears were coming down. "I can't be with you and you can't be with me."

He looked surprised. "What happened? We were having fun at the hayride. What changed?"

"I realized that I'm not the girl for you," I whispered. I angrily wiped more tears away, feeling weak.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, coming even closer. "You're perfect for me."

I shook my head, putting my hand on the doorknob, ready to go in. "I'm not. _Mia _is. You need to be with her."

His eyes widened and his beautiful brown eyes stared at me again, making me feel worse for having to reject him.

"No. She's not," he said, taking one more step. He was now a few feet away from me. "_You_ are."

I knew the tears were coming down harder now. I could feel my heart breaking. "Chase. It's okay. I'll be okay. I want you to be happy. And you can be happy with her."

"Mary!" Now he looked upset. "That's crazy! I love you more than I can say!"

I turned and went into the house, leaving a stunned Chase on the front porch. I was glad he didn't try to come after me. I don't think I could have handled seeing his face again. It was so perfect in every way. But it wasn't—no, It _couldn't_—be mine.


	12. Chapter 12: Shooting Stars and Ice Cream

"Mary, honey? Is something wrong?" Aunt Jennifer asked me the next morning, coming into my room. I was sitting on my bed, hugging my knees, with my head rested on the top of my knees. In front of me was the first picture Chase and I took as a couple. We were both smiling. So happy and carefree, unaware of what was about to happen to us. Aunt Jennifer saw it and picked it up to look at it. She smiled, set it back down and sat next to me.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" She asked, softly, stroking my hair.

I lifted my head up to look at her. Her eyes were caring and I knew my face was probably drained and tired, with tears stains. She came me an encouraging smile. "I just can't do this anymore," I whispered.

She moved closer and put her arm around my shoulder. "I know it's hard. I've been through things that I never thought I'd survive. Its like leaving behind everything you know, right?" she asked.

I nodded. "Exactly."

She rubbed my arm. "Does this have to do with Mia being here?"

"Yes and no," I admitted, not knowing if Chase had told her what I said.

"Because Chase is out on the couch looking miserable," she told me and I literally felt my heart break.

"I don't want him to be sad," I said, feeling tears coming again. "I want this for him. I want him to be happy."

She looked at me and said, "Why don't you tell me the story."

So I did. I told her about the hayride and seeing Mia, our conversation, getting lost, the almost fight, and about our last conversation. She listened, nodding and understanding.

"I'm not trying to be selfish, but I just want Chase to be happy and he can be with her," I concluded.

She looked at me. "I asked Chase how long you two had been a couple and he said, on year, five months, and six days."

My eyes widened in surprise. And he was right, too. It had been exactly one year, five months, and six days. I just didn't think he would actually know that.

Aunt Jennifer hugged me. "Look, I haven't been around you and Chase for very long, but for the time I have I can tell you guys are perfect for each other," she gave me a comforting smile. "If it helps, I _know_ that Mia isn't the one for him. But this is between you and Chase. You should talk it out."

I looked away. "I don't know if I could ever talk to him again after I hurt him like that."

She nodded. "I know. But you've got to try."

I stood up, nervous, but I knew she was right. I had to talk to him. That didn't change my mind, though. I still wanted him to be with Mia.

I walked out of my room, followed by Aunt Jennifer. When I walked into the living room, Chase was on the couch, his head in his hands. I wanted to run to him, comfort him, _kiss_ him, but I knew I couldn't give in. I had to be strong.

Aunt Jennifer gave me a quick hug and headed to her room. Chase looked up, his face drained, and his eyes red. I slowly sat down on a couch across from him, avoiding direct eye contact, and instead looked at my shoes.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, trying to find my voice.

He just stared at me, waiting. When I didn't say anything else, he spoke. "Do you really think that I would be better with Mia?"

I nodded, still not looking at him. I could feel the sadness in the air, not only from me, but coming from him, too. He didn't speak, so I glanced at him. He was looking away, a tear forming in his eye.

"Just tell me then," he said, his voice cracking. "What did I do wrong?"

I looked at him, surprised. "Nothing! How can you even ask that?"

"Just tell me! I can take it," He said, this time not meeting _my_ stare.

"Nothing! That's the thing," I answered. "You're so wonderful in every way, and I want you to be with someone you deserve."

"I want _you_," he insisted, finally looking at me. "No, I _need_ you. I need you more than air. I need you more than life."

"Chase, please," I pleaded, feeling desperate. "Look. It's just better this way. Mia isn't going to go away until you're hers again, so just let it be!"

"I can't!" he suddenly yelled, standing up. I leaned back in my seat, surprised, as I stared up at him. He took one step closer, but kept his distance. "I _love_ you!"

"I know," I said, softly. "I love you, too. But if you really love me, you'll let me go. You'll go to Mia and be hers."

"Why?" he asked, coming in front of me, and kneeling down, taking my hands. "Why do you keep saying this?"

I loved the way our hands fit together and I loved that he cared so much for me, but I couldn't tell him why. He would think I was weird or insecure. Which I am, I guess.

"Because," I started, taking a deep breath. His gorgeous brown eyes stared up into mine, waiting. "I'm not good enough for you."

His eyes softened and he kissed my hands. "Don't ever say that, okay? _Ever_. You told me that I was special when I didn't believe it, and you made me promise that I would always remember. So now you need to promise me," he pulled my face close to his. "Promise me that you'll always know and believe that you're mine. All mine. And that you're the girl for me. The only girl."

No. No, I can't. I tried to pull myself away, but I couldn't. I wanted to kiss him so bad and his lips were so close to mine. He glanced at mine, and I knew he wanted to kiss me, too. His hands still held my face, waiting for me to make my promise.

"I promise," I whispered. No, I still didn't believe I was the one for him. But I knew it would make him happy to have me promise. He smiled, glanced at my lips, and pulled my face close and our lips crashed together, softly. We moved in sync, and even though I hated myself for allowing him to kiss me when I still believed he should be with Mia, I loved every bit of it. He let go of me and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards and into his room. I didn't resist, even though I knew I should. But at the moment, I didn't want to say no.

He closed the door and started to kiss me again, pushing me up against the door, gently. His hands played with the hem of my shirt. I felt my heart beat faster and my insides twist, making me feel happy and scared at the same time.

This was all so new to me. Never in my life had I done this. I haven't even really had a make out session until Chase. Was it wrong? My parents all ways encouraged the idea that you shouldn't, really, even kiss until you're married. But Chase didn't believe that at _all_, that was obvious.

He pulled me towards his bed and laid me down, leaning over me as he continued to kiss me. My heart was beating faster and faster and I suddenly felt like I couldn't breathe. His hand played with my shirt, slowly lifting it up. He reached under and touched my stomach, caressing it.

I couldn't do it.

I pulled away and Chase, who was still on top of me, lifted his head up to look in my eyes. "You're not ready, are you?" he asked kindly.

"No. I'm sorry," I said softly and apologetically. "I thought I was and I want to be! I just can't." Again I became mad at myself. I always get so close, but then freak out. It's not fair to him. I lead him on, only to break it off within seconds. What's wrong with me?

He nodded. "I get it," he smiled, moving off of me and helping me up. "For you, I'll wait."

"Thank you," I smiled. He wrapped his arms around me from the back and just held me, resting his chin on my shoulder as we rocked back and forth.

"I have an idea," he said smiling. I turned my head to look at him. "Aunt Jennifer has a big back yard and I thought we could build a gazebo."

I laughed. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yep. I heard gazebo's can be really romantic," he winked.

"Cool! When are we going to start?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think you're going to help?"

I hit his arm. "I am so helping."

"You might get hurt," he insisted.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not a baby! I can build stuff."

"Stuff?" he smiled. "Have you ever built anything before? _Anything?_"

I thought back. "Okay, no. But I can learn!"

He hugged me. "Okay, okay. Maybe. I'll think about it," he kissed my cheek. "Aunt Jennifer thinks it's a good idea, too."

"I like it! I've always wanted a gazebo," I told him, watching his eyes sparkle. "Like in the romantic movies. The boy and girl dance together while a cute song plays."

"I've always wanted that too," he told me, tickling me.

"Chase!" I gasped. "Stop it!"

He continued to tickle me and I laughed, feeling happier then I had in the past couple of days. But I was running out of air and I knew I had to get him to stop.

"Chase, please!" I begged, running out of air quickly.

He laughed but stopped and said, "Hey, do you remember my cousin Ronni?"

I nodded. Ronni was Chase's cousin. She used to come visit his family when we were all younger, but after a while she stopped coming and I never found out why.

"She's coming here for a week!" he said happily. He and Ronni were close friends. Since Ronni was also an only child, she and Chase became like siblings.

"That's awesome!" I smiled. "She knows why we're here, right? Like, she won't rat us out?"

Chase looked offended. "Why would she do that?"

I shrugged. "Just being cautious." He nodded, understanding. "When is she getting here?"

"Tomorrow," he said grabbing my hand. "Follow me," he whispered with a smile

"Where are we going?" I asked. But he just gave me a secretive wink and I let him lead me to his car. He held the door open for me and I got in. I watched where we were going, but I didn't know this city well enough to tell. Finally he pulled into an ice cream shop. I laughed and Chase smiled. We walked in, instantly greeted by smiles and hellos and the smell of every flavor of ice cream you can imagine.

We walked over to the ice cream bar and picked out our flavors. I chose classic vanilla and Chase chose fudge brownie. Chase grabbed a couple of spoons and we walked over to a table near the window.

"So, do you like it?" He asked me after a few minutes.

I smiled. "Yes! It's really good," I told him, taking another bite. It was so creamy and rich. It tasted like my moms homemade ice cream and I felt a twinge of sadness, but Chase looked really pleased that I enjoyed it so much.

"Yeah. I used to come here all the time when I would visit Aunt Jennifer," he said, eating more.

We ate in silence for a while, watching the people come and go.

Suddenly Chase smirked. "What?" I asked.

"You have some ice cream on your face," he said, reaching out a thumb to get it. "Right…there," he said, bring his thumb to face to wipe it off. I blushed a deep red and Chase gave me a smile. I loved the feeling I got when his hand touched my face…like fireworks in my heart.

We finished our ice cream and headed out. But we didn't take the way back to his aunt's, and instead headed towards Central Park. I knew better to ask and instead stared out the window again, my thoughts drifting home. How were my parents? Had they forgotten about me? Did they even miss me? What about my friends? And what about Chase's parents? Sure, they weren't the best parents, but they did care for him.

So many worries were constantly with me. About me…and about him. I wished I just could put them all aside and just enjoy life! But that's not how I work.

Chase parked the car and helped me out. Then he grabbed a blanket from the backseat and took my hand, leading me towards Bow Bridge. We found a good spot and Chase put the blanket down. We lay down and I finally turned my head to look at him and asked, "What are we doing?"

He smiled. "We're going to watch the sunset and then look at the stars." I smiled and moved closer to him, his arm around me as I snuggled up into his chest. His way of holding me was so protective and caring, like he didn't want anything to hurt me.

We laid in silence as we watched the sun slowly go down and the stars appear in the sky. The air was cool and a gently breeze blew some leaves around. One landed on Chase's face and I laughed as he shook his head to get it off.

"That's a nice look for you," I joked.

He gave me a playful glare and said, "Do you _want_ me to start tickling you again?"

My eyes widened. "No! I'm sorry! You're amazingly hot in every way."

He laughed and I felt myself relax, glad I wasn't about to be attacked.

"Are you excited to see Ronni?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. It's been a while." He kissed my forehead. "I bet she'll be happy to see you, too."

I smiled. "I can't wait to see her, either."

We fell quiet again, watching the stars. He pointed up. "There's O'Ryan."

I looked to where his finger was pointing. Yep, Chase was right. The familiar group of stars formed a man that looked like he was holding a sword.

"And there's the big dipper," he said and I smiled. Chase turned to look at me and his eyes were like their own little stars. I stared into his eyes and he smiled, his stargaze twinkling. "Can I keep this moment forever?" he whispered.

My heart starting beating faster and I knew Chase could probably hear it. Heck, I bet all of _New York_ could hear it.

He just gave me another smile and picked up my hand, kissing it.

I laid my head on his chest and slowly started to fall asleep to the steady rhythm of his breathing. After a while, I felt Chase pick me up, supporting me with his strong arms. I curled up into him and rapped my arms around his neck. He carried to the car and gently and carefully put me in the car. He put my seat belt on for me and kissed my cheek.

By the time we got home I was too tired to protest when Chase carried me to his bed. He laid me down, even though I was still in my jeans.

"Do you want to change?" he asked? I nodded and tiredly sat up. He went to my room and grabbed my pajamas for me and brought them back. I stared at him, shyly, and he suddenly got it. "Sorry," he said, turning around. I smiled and quickly changed, feeling awkward. After I was done changing, Chase turned back around and we got into bed. He put his arm around my waist and snuggled up against me. I quickly drifted off to sleep with the sound of Chase's breath on my ear.

The next thing I remembered was waking up to a song being sung in my ear. I slowly opened my eyes to see Chase leaning over me, singing to me.

"Good morning sunshine," he whispered. I noticed he had already gotten dressed for the day. I groaned.

"No, let me sleep," I said. He laughed and kissed my head again. Then I quickly went back to sleep.

The next time I woke up, I noticed that no one was in the room. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, looking at the clock on the wall. 11:30! I got out of bed quickly and walked out of his room and headed towards the living room. As I got closer, I heard laughter. I peaked around the corner, into the living room, to see Aunt Jennifer and Chase there, along with Ronni! She had come! I smiled, but didn't go in, considering I was still in my pajamas.

Chase had his arm casually around Ronni's shoulder and she gazed up at him as he smiled down at her. Ronni had definitely gotten older since I last saw her. She had light red hair and beautiful green eyes, plus freckles, which really seemed to suit her. She didn't wear a lot of make up, but just enough to give her face natural glow. I couldn't help but feel jealous. She had on black pants and a dark blue t-shirt and black boots. I couldn't help but notice how much she reminded me of Chase.

"You've gotten hotter," Ronni commented with a smirk. I felt my stomach flip. I knew she wasn't flirting with him, but I suddenly felt a little possessive.

Chase started flexing his muscles. "Yeah, I think so too."

Ronni hit his arm, playfully and they both laughed. Aunt Jennifer was smiling from across the room at them. "So, where's Zach?" Chase asked.

"He couldn't come with me this time. He had to work," she said, leaning against him. Chase nodded and suddenly Ronni looked up and saw me. "Mary!" she exclaimed.

Chase looked up, happily, and I walked into the living room slowly, feeling caught. Ronni jumped up to give me a hug.

"Hi Ronni," I said softly.

She smiled and looked at me. "Wow, you've gotten older! And cuter," she winked.

Chase smiled at us. "I think she has, too."

I blushed. I hated being the center of attention. So I quickly turned to Ronni. "What brings you here?" I asked.

She smiled, glancing over her shoulder at Chase. "I missed my cuz!" She laughed. "And because Zach was working this week, out of town. I didn't want to be all alone, so I decided to visit Aunt Jennifer!" she smiled at me. "I had no idea you two would be here!"

Chase leaned back and said, "Yeah. We decided to have our honeymoon here," he joked, but Ronni looked from him to me.

"Did I miss something?" she asked.

I laughed. "No, he's kidding."

Ronni gave me a knowing look. "Yep. Sounds like Chase," she laughed. Chase stuck his tongue out at her and she stuck hers out at him.

"So, when did you two become a couple?" She asked, heading back towards Chase, motioning for me to follow. Chase scooted over so I could by him and Ronni sat on his other side. He put his arms around both of us and Ronni rolled her eyes. "You are such a player."

Chase just smiled and Ronni looked over him at me. "Like I was saying," she said. "When do you become a couple?"

"A year ago," I said, knowing she wouldn't care the exact day and month.

"Best decision I ever made," Chase commented, kissing my cheek. And of course I blushed again, but Ronni just smiled.

"You two are so cute," she said. "So, how did it happen?" she asked Chase.

Chase suddenly blushed and looked away. Ronni, Aunt Jennifer, and I laughed. "He told me he loved me and then asked if he could kiss me," I explained.

Ronni's eyes widened and she turned to Chase. "You did?"

Chase shrugged modestly, but I could he enjoyed the attention.

"I had no idea you were so romantic!" she exclaimed.

"You know," Chase said, winking at me. I blushed, suddenly feeling like a third wheel.

Ronni must have noticed because she stopped staring at Chase and looked at me. "Hey, Mary, do you want to have a girls day today? I can imagine you're probably getting sick of hanging out with this bozo."

Chase widened his eyes. "No. You can't have her," he said, holding me closer.

Ronni smiled at me. "Mary, what would _you_ like to do?"

Uh-oh.

Chase and Ronni both looked at me and I felt caught. Yes, Chase was my boyfriend. But it was so nice to have someone else here.

Ronni gave me a knowing smile. "It's okay, sweetie. Let me handle this." She turned to Chase. "Chase, get lost."

He glared at her. "No, she's mine and you can't have her," he repeated. He turned to me. "Do you really want to go with her?"

Man, I hate being in the middle.

"Yes," I said, my voice coming out softly.

Ronni nodded with satisfaction and jumped up. "Okay, well, go get dressed and then we'll go."

I nodded and headed towards my room. I half expected him to follow me, but he stayed with Ronni and Aunt Jennifer.

I grabbed some shorts and shirt to change into. As I was pulling my shirt down, I heard a knock on the door.

"Mary?" a soft voice called. I smiled. Chase.

"Come in," I answered. Chase opened the door and quickly walked in, shutting the door behind him. He looked me up and down.

"You look amazing," he said.

I smiled back. "Thanks. And sorry for ditching you," I apologized.

He shrugged. "Don't worry about it. I'm glad you're gonna get to hang out with Ronni."

"Me too," I said, getting on my tiptoes to kiss him.

"I'll be waiting for you for when you come home," he said. He laid down on the bed. "Right here." He winked.

Of course I instantly blushed, feeling nervous and shy. Chase noticed and walked over and said, "I'm sorry. I know that makes you nervous."

I shook my head. "No! Not at all," I lied. But since he's been my best since _forever_, he knew I was lying.

"It's okay," he smiled. "You don't have to be strong for me."

There it was again. Those comforting words. The words that could warm my heart in seconds. And that smile. Every time he smiled at me, I could feel my heart beating faster and faster. Chase smiled at me and I smiled back, hoping he didn't notice the pain shining through.

"Now go," he said, pushing me softly out the door. Ronni was waiting by the door, looking at her phone and smiling. "What are you so happy about?" Chase asked, peeking over her shoulder at her phone. She jerked at away and gave him a playful glare.

"None of your business," she replied and Chase pretended to sulk. "Are you ready Mary?" she asked.

I nodded and Chase kissed my cheek. "Take care of my girl," he told Ronni and Ronni smiled and nodded.

"Gotcha," she winked at me. "Let's go." We walked out side and I followed Ronni to her '69 black Camaro. She and Chase obviously shared the favorite color of black.

We hopped in and as we backed up, Chase waved from the front porch. Ronni and I waved back, then she put the car in drive and we cruised down the road, heading towards the mall.

I was worried there would be an awkward silence, but Ronni immediately starting asking me questions.

"So where do you usually job for clothes?" she asked glancing at me quickly.

"Kohl's," I answered.

She smiled. "That's cute."

I didn't know how to respond so instead I just smiled and stared out the window.

"Chase treats you good, right?" she asked suddenly.

I looked over. "Yes of course!"

She nodded. "I was just wondering. When we were younger, he was going through a tough time. Especially when it came to girls," she sighed. "And I just hoped he had matured. And was smart to know that he's extremely luck and that I'll kill him if he hurts you."

I smiled. "Thanks."

Ronni shrugged. "I'm serious. I know what it's like to be hurt. Chase is a good guy at heart, but he sometimes makes some really boneheaded decisions." She paused and I felt the air get tense. "Did he ever tell you about this girl named Mia?"

I drew in my breath. Even when she wasn't here, Mia was still…_here_.

"Sorry," Ronni apologized quickly. "I didn't know and I just wondered."

"it's fine. Yeah, he did tell me," I sighed. "She's actually her in New York."

"What?" Ronni screeched. "Why? What happened?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"Let me guess. She won't stop flirting with Chase, right?" she guessed.

I nodded. "Exactly."

"What are you going to do about it?" she asked, turning into the mall's parking lot.

"Nothing," I said. "I mean, I tried getting Chase to go back to her, but he's really stubborn."

"What are you _crazy?_" she asked, her eyes wide. "I mean, good for Chase. I'm glad he's being stubborn. You can't just push him away! Mia is such a _bitch_." She glanced at me. "Sorry. But it's true."

I laughed. "It's fine. I just thought it was the best thing to do."

"Trust me, it's not." Ronni suddenly gripped the steering wheel. "That bitch once tried flirting with Zach."

"Wow," I commented. Her knuckles started turning white as she turned into an open spot.

"She was _all_ over him. Of course, he wasn't interested but she just wouldn't back _off._" She said.

Wow. Mia had more guts than I thought.

"Look, all you have to do…"Ronni smiled and unbuckled her seat belt. "Is get rid of her."

We hopped out of the car and I tried to see if she was kidding or not. But she looked dead serious.

"How?" I asked, almost scared of her answer.

She shrugged. "I don't know. Just get her away from Chase. For good." We walked into the mall, going in and out of stores. We stopped in front of one particular store and Ronni gasped.

"I _love_ that top!" she exclaimed, rushing inside. I followed her, immediately feeling out of place when I stepped in. I searched through some shirts and jackets when I heard the devils voice.

"Well _hello_, Mary."

Oh. No.


	13. Chapter 13: Girls Day Out

"Hi Mia," I said, putting on another fake smile as I turned around. Of all places she had to be, why did she have to be _here_? Was she stalking me? I turned around, hoping Ronni didn't notice our new friend. I had a feeling she wouldn't be to thrilled to see her.

"Wow! So cool to see you here," Mia smiled, looking me up and down. I instantly felt anxious and I then I heard Ronni say, "Mary!"

Uh oh.

"Hey, Mary? Do you think I should get this?" she asked, coming up behind me. I squeezed my eyes shut and you could literally reach out and _touch_ the awkwardness and tension that was in the air.

"Mia." Ronni stated, as if it were a statement. Her eyes immediately narrowed.

Mia, on the other hand, looked _terrified_. I knew she was trying to hide it, but it showed through. I didn't have to ask to know that there hadn't been a very good history between them. Sure, Ronni didn't like her, but I knew it ran deeper than that.

Mia forced her signature fake smile and said, "Hello Ronni."

I saw Ronni looking at her. Mia had on a short skirt and a tight tank top. I was too polite to roll my eyes, but Ronni didn't mind. She also let out a huge sigh and stepped closer to me.

"Do you need something?" She asked Mia.

Mia looked from Ronni to me. "I'm just chatting with Mary. She and I are, like, best friends."

"Ha!" Ronni laughed under her breath, but loud enough for Mia to hear. "Look," she said, speaking up. "Mary doesn't need you for a friend." She grabbed my arm. "Let's go."

"Bitch," we heard Mia mutter.

Uh oh. Again.

Ronni stopped and slowly turned around.

"_What_ did you just call me?" she asked in a voice close to a growl.

Mia, still looking a bit intimidated, said, "A bitch."

Ronni's face got red and she took a step closer to Mia. Mia backed up and I grabbed Ronni's arm.

"Hey," I said softly. "Let's just go, okay?"

This kind of reminded me of when Chase and Eric were about to fight and I knew I didn't want that.

Ronni and Mia were quiet, just staring—no, glaring—at each other. I kept tugging on Ronni's arm until she backed up.

"Stay away from Chase," she said to Mia.

Mia, who had turned around to leave, turned back around. "Excuse me?"

"I said," Ronni repeated, as if she were talking to someone who was mentally challenged. "Stay. Away. From. Chase."

"No," Mia scoffed.

I have to admit, I felt upset when she said that.

"Oh, you are _going_ to stay away from him," Ronni stated.

"No, I'm not. And you can't make me," Mia stated. "See ya!" she said, giving a little wave as she left.

"I swear," Ronni muttered. "One day."

I laughed, relieving the tension in the area. We continued our stroll through the mall and finally Ronni suggested we go see a movie. She chose the movie and I honestly have no idea what we watched. It was a love story but there were lots of fight scenes.

My mind to wandered to how Ronni had stuck up for Chase. I mean, he _is_ her cousin, but that just showed how close they were. If only I could learn to stick up for him and myself the way Ronni did. I suppose I have a lot of things to work on.

When the movie was over, Ronni and I headed to her car. The darkness surrounded us as we drove home. Ronni was constantly joking and I felt so happy. I wasn't even worrying about Mia anymore. Sure, it probably wasn't a good idea to let her leave mad, but…there wasn't really much I could do about it now.

By the time we got home it was late and I knew Chase was probably still waiting up for me. Ronni laughed at a joke she made and I smiled, both of us happy. I quickly slipped into the house and Ronni followed me. She gave me a quick hug goodnight and I headed towards Chase's room to say goodnight.

Quietly I knocked on the door. When I got no answer, I opened the door and peeked in. His room was dark and I opened the door further to bring some light from the hallways in. As my eyes adjusted, I saw what I was not especting to see.

Mia.

Mia and Chase.

Together.

In bed.

At that moment I had never felt so much hate and sadness fill my body before. My mind starting asking so many questions that I had no answers to. I couldn't even begin to understand was I just saw. I shut the door and ran to my room. I slammed the door shut and threw myself on the bed. The tears came pouring out like a waterfall and Chase's words replayed in my head, over and over again.

"I love _you_."

"You are the only girl for me! Not Mia."

Lies. Ever singly sentence that came out of his mouth was a lie. But yet my heart had clung onto them for life. How could I have been so blind? How could I have let my mind convince me that he really loved me? I _know_ I'm not like the girls he usually goes out with, but I let my mind convince my heart that he believed I was _better._

But I was wrong. I was wrong to believe that. I was wrong to love him. And it was a _huge_ mistake to runaway with him. Why doesn't he that I risked my whole _life_ from him? I left _everything_ behind for him.

Gosh, my mom was right! She had always been right and I hadn't listened. And now I was paying the price.

My heart continued to wonder and so did my mind. I won't ever be able to erase that image of them together. He was holding her close, just like he would hold me. And they hardly had anything on!

I know that I said no, but does that mean that it's okay for him to go sleep with someone else? Or maybe he's been doing this for a while now…

So many questions and no answers! Sure, before when we had our little arguments, we would make up a few minutes later. But now….now I don't think there's any hope.

I feel like a stranger.

I will never make that mistake again. To trust someone with every fiber of my being. Love doesn't exist for me anymore.

I eventually just cried myself to sleep, my tears soaking the pillow. When I woke the next morning, every memory of last night was gone for about two minute, until it all came flooding back to me. I refused to let anyone see me cry, so I put on a brave face and marched out of my room, only to meet a shirtless Chase standing next to a half dressed Mia.

I had to hold back the pain that starting pouring out of me and instead just stared. Mia looked very triumphant, but Chase looked confused. Until he saw me. Then he looked scared.

"Mary!" he started. I took a step back, not wanting to hear some lame excuse.

"Good morning," I said softly, still hoping I looked brave.

"Mary, this isn't what you think," he began, stepping away from Mia and towards me. I crossed my arms, showing him I was guarding myself. "I mean, it probably is what you think, but not for the reasons that you think!"

"I'm gonna go now," Mia said, satisfied with her victory. She knew that no matter what Chase said, he couldn't change what happened and she liked that idea. She gave her signature, flirty wave and disappeared, still only half dressed.

I was tempted to just walk away, but Chase was blocking my only entrance to the hallway. So I looked back at him, my glare cold and hard.

"Look, I don't remember anything from last night," he said quietly. "All I remember was her coming over and the next thing I knew, it was the next morning and she was in bed with me! I swear I didn't do anything!"

I didn't say anything. He doesn't remember? Ha! He does remember. He remembers every little, gross detail, but yet he's going to pretend he's this innocent, loving boyfriend.

"Please Mary," he said. "I wouldn't do anyting on purpose! Something must have happened to make me do this," he pleaded, his brown eyes sad but hopeful.

"You're right about something happening," I retorted, gesturing towards his body without a shirt.

He blushed. "Mary I don't know what happened, but I promise it won't happen again."

"Gosh, Chase, I just can't _take_ it anymore!" I burst out, tears about to spill. "I _told _you to go with Mia, but you said no. You could have just told me you didn't want to be with me."

"I _don't_ want Mia, that's the thing!" he exclaimed. "That's why this is all so weird!"

"It's not weird, Chase. You had sex two years ago and now you've done it again. Just admit it! Don't be a coward and try to hide behind some empty excuse to get me back! It's not going to work!" I said, harshly. I felt an anger I had never felt towards anyone before. "You don't get it, do you? It's like you're completely blind! Blind to what I've risked for you! I thought you actually _loved_ me. I agreed to leave my home because of you! Now what?" I asked. "Now what happens? Because I can't stay here any longer."

Chase was quiet, looking at the ground. I had never yelled at him like that before. I had never yelled at _anyone _like that. And he knew it.

"What do you want me to do to fix this? Because I'll do it!" he begged, still not looking at me.

"Nothing. Just be with Mia, since you seem to want her so bad," I growled, still angry. My heart was beating faster and faster, my temperature rising with every word.

"Please," he begged, tears beginning to fall. But I didn't even care. He brought this on himself. "I—"

"Chase," I interrupted. "It's over, okay? I can't take this back and forth pain anymore. I'm just done."

With that I stormed past him, towards the kitchen, leaving him broken in the hallway. But at that moment, I had never felt so strong. My heart was racing and my soul finally felt free. Now I was obligated to continue this charade. I was free!

Ronni was stretched out on the couch, oblivious to what had just happened. As far as she knew, Chase and I were better than ever.

"Morning," she called from the living room as I headed to the kitchen.

"Morning," I said, a new happiness taking over my body.

"How was your night with Chase?" she asked. I didn't have to look at her to know she was smirking. She probably thought we had a wonderful night, but that was far from it.

"Well, I know _Chase_ had an eventful night," I remarked, grabbing some cereal.

There was a pause and the next thing I knew, Ronni had appeared next to me.

"So you guys had sex?" she asked, almost eager.

"Ugh, no," I said, making a face. "_We_ didn't."

She gave me a confused look and then we heard Chase come in. His eyes were red and he was still shirtless. His face was drained and sad, and for a second I felt sad I had hurt him like that, but when the image of him and Mia came back to my mind, I looked away, glad about what I had done.

"Chase? Are you okay?" Ronni asked. I instantly felt nervous; worried she might hate me for what I had done. I mean they were cousins.

"Yeah, fine," he said, his voice cracked.

"Okay, cause you look like crap," she remarked, turning to me. "So, explain. What do you mean Chase did, but you didn't?"

I couldn't believe she was asking me with him right behind her. But Chase must have sensed what I had to say, because he turned and left.

"He was with Mia," I mumbled, taking my bowl of cereal to the table.

"_What?!_" Ronni screeched. "He was with _who_?"

"Mia," I repeated. Even her _name_ was evil.

"Are you _sure_? Wait, how do you know?" she demanded, sitting next to me.

I sighed. "I was going to say goodnight to Chase last night, but when I walked in, he was half naked with Mia right next to him."

"I'm gonna kill him," Ronni said, shocked. "What did you do?"

"Well, I think I just broke up with him," I said, remembering out confrontation in the hallway.

"Wow. I don't even know what to say," she started.

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything. It actually feels better this way," I said.

We fell quiet.

"I'm gonna go talk to him," Ronni said, getting up.

I let her leave and finished my cereal, going over my options. I didn't have many, anymore.

When I finished eating, I headed to my room. Chase's door was closed and I heard Ronni and Chase talking. Well, I didn't actually hear what they said, I just heard mumbling. But I didn't _want_ to hear. I didn't want to hear anymore lies.

I sat on my bed until Ronni came in. "He said he didn't mean to," she started.

I sighed. "I don't want to hear what he said."

"No, listen," she insisted, closing the door and sitting in a chair by the desk. "He thinks he was drunk."

"Oh, yes, because that's _so_ much better," I retorted. "Be drunk _and_ have sex with someone that isn't your girlfriend."

She smirked. "Look. He thinks Mia drugged him or something and then used him to get back at you."

"I don't _care_ what he thinks," I reminded her. "He and I don't exist anymore."

She shrugged. "Fine. But I'm just telling you that I think you're making a huge mistake."

"Thanks for the encouraging words of support," I joked.

We were quiet and I stared at my shoes.

"He's devastated," Ronni blurted. "You pretty much killed him."

I shrugged, trying to look like I didn't care, but my heart bent a little with sadness. "He killed me, too."

"I know, but you could have given him a chance to explain," she said.

"He didn't deserve a chance," I said. The minute I said the words, I felt foolish.

"Everyone deserves a chance," she reprimanded.

"I know, but I was angry!" I sighed. "I cried all night! And if what he said is really true, he shouldn't have been so stupid to let himself get drunk or drugged."

Ronni raised her hands up to defend herself. "Okay, okay! I'm just stating the facts."

We talked for a little bit more, before she finally left, leaving me alone.

I had so much time to think. Think about _everything_, starting from the moment I met Chase. How had it gone from unbelievably good to scary bad? I didn't know if I could do it. I mean, I felt like a stranger now that Chase and I weren't together. I couldn't just stay with him and his aunt.

A few minutes later, Chase knocked on my door. Gosh, Ronni was right. He _did_ look bad.

"Hey," he mumbled, leaning against my doorframe.

"Hi," I said, my voice barely audible. I have to admit, I miss the loving feeling that I would get when he was around.

"Look," he started. "I'm sorry. I'm not going to argue, because I respect your choice, but I want you to know something," he said.

I almost felt sad that he wasn't fighting for me, but listened.

"I will _always_ love you."

My heart flopped a thousand times and any other time I would have been thrilled to hear those words. Now they just made me sad.

I gave him a small smile and he gave me a weak one back.

"Chase," I started, unsure of how to go about this. "What do you mean you think you were drugged?"

He glanced at me, hopeful. "I remember Mia asking me if I wanted some lemonade. I was trying to get her to leave, because she just showed up out of the blue. Then after the lemonade, I don't really remember anything."

Oldest trick in the book. But I shrugged. "Okay."

"Okay?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah. Okay. But that doesn't mean I want to get back together," I confirmed. It hurt to say those words. After everything we've been through.

He tried to look strong, but even for a rebel, I knew he had a heart.

I knew I had to say it. I just didn't know how.

"Chase?"

He looked at me, his eyes intent, yet still full of love.

"I have to leave," I blurt out.

He stood straight up. "What?"

I took a deep breath.

"I'm going home."

**A/N**

**OMG! thank you guys so much for reading! And yes, before you ask, Mary is seriously going home, but trust me, the story is NOT over! :) **

**Plus, I've created a facebook page for Runaway Love, if you want to check it out. If you like the page, you'll get new secrets and previews, plus some special messages from Chase and Mary! **

pages/Runaway-Love/229924440505097

**Check it out! And thank you so much! :)**

**MalissaO**


	14. Chapter 14: Going Home

With a heavy heart, I picked up my fully packed suitcase and headed out of my bedroom door. Chase, Ronni, and Aunt Jennifer were standing by the front door, waiting to say their goodbyes. They all watched me approach, each one wearing different expression of sadness. Chase had his hands shoved in his pockets, trying to look cool as he leaned against the door. Aunt Jennifer and Ronni stood a few feet away from him and smiled, as I got closer.

Mia hadn't been around since yesterday, at least not that I knew of. But then again, there were a lot of things I didn't know. Yesterday was when I had told Chase I was leaving and ever since then, he had been mute. He hardly came out of his room and when he did, he wasn't out for long. Ronni and Aunt Jennifer had tried to convince me to stay, but my mind was made up, and now was the day I would head on the five o clock train back to Connecticut. Back to my old life and leave this world, and Chase, behind. Forever.

I set my bag down and looked at Ronni. She gave me a sad smile. "I'm gonna miss you, sweetie."

"I'll miss you too, " I said, giving her a hug.

"Call me," she demanded as I pulled away. I nodded and turned to Aunt Jennifer.

"Come here, you," she laughed. She gave me a motherly hug, and I knew she wasn't happy that I wasn't giving Chase a chance, but she respected my decision.

"Bye," I said. She smiled and rubbed my shoulder.

Chase was left. Ronni and Aunt Jennifer exchanged glances and left us alone to say our goodbyes.

_Awkward_…

"So, this is it," he mumbled, staring into my eyes. His gaze was intense but didn't hold the same love and passion that it once did.

"Yep, I guess so," I answered, wringing my hands and avoiding his eyes.

We were quiet again and I thought that was my clue to leave, so I reached down and picked up my bag.

"Please don't leave," I heard him say. His voice was soft and sad and I glanced up. I thought he was going to cry, but his face was as hard as rock, as if commanding me instead of asking.

"I have to. I can't stay here," I told him.

"Fine, but can I ask you one favor?" he asked. I figured he would ask me to tell his parents he was okay, but that wasn't it at all. "Will you kiss me one last time? If you feel something, then that means you should stay, but if you feel nothing but emptiness, you're free to leave and I won't stop you."

I didn't think I could do it. If I kissed him, I knew I would fall in love with him all over again, and I couldn't let myself get in that trap again. But before I could say anything, he stepped forward, held my face in his hands, and kissed me. Kissed me with more love than he ever had before.

I did feel something. It ran from my head to my toes, giving me shivers all over. It was the best feeling and the best kiss, ever. But when he let go, I turned away, not looking him in the eye. I couldn't give into him again because it never led anywhere good.

His face showed sadness, but he let go and stood back. He opened the door and held it open for me.

"Goodbye Mary," he whispered.

My heart was breaking into a thousand pieces because he wasn't fighting as hard for me as I thought he would. Maybe that meant he and Mia really did have something. And it must have been stronger than what he and I had, because it seemed to be all time consuming for him.

I picked up my bag and tried to confidently walk out the door, but I knew I must have looked sad. This was the hardest thing Chase had ever put me through. But I guess I was just as much at fault, because I was _letting_ him do this to me. I was letting myself walk out the door and into the taxi that had pulled up to take me to the train station.

I refused to look back, even though my mind and heart were screaming for me to. I knew that if I did, I would see him watching me leave, and I would give in to his eyes, turn around, and run into his arms. I couldn't let myself do that. I had to practice being strong, and this was the perfect time.

As the car drove away, I stared into my lap, staring at my shaking hands, scared of what would happen when I got home. Would the cops come after Chase? And what about me?

When I arrived at my destination, I paid the driver, and headed towards the train. There were many people and I was pushed and shoved many times. With every step I took, my heart was breaking, and a new tear would start to fall. Suddenly, I ran head on to someone and fell back a few steps.

"Oh, gosh, I'm so sorry!" I heard a voice exclaimed. Glancing into this new face, my eyes immediately connected with a pair of soft, warm, and gentle blue eyes. I slowly straightened my shoulders and took a step closer. I gave the only smile I could muster and said, "It's okay."

When I could see this boy's full face, I was surprised to find I was facing Eric, the guy from the hayride parking lot fight.

"Hey, you're Mary, aren't you?" he asked. He didn't seem as mean or badass as he had before. He was giving me a kind look, maybe because I looked so vulnerable.

"Yeah," I mumbled shyly.

"Where ya headed?" he asked casually, like we had been friends for a long time.

"I'm going on the train back to Connecticut," I answered, feeling a little nervous.

"Oh, cool," he said, looking around. "Where's Chase?"

I was surprised Eric had remembered Chase's name, but also sad because Chase wasn't here with me. "Um, he's staying here."

I didn't know how much Mia had told Eric about us, but he knew enough to know something had happened. "Why? Aren't you guys, like, a couple or something?"

"Yes, well, um, no, I guess not," I mumbled, looking at the ground. I felt the tears coming down again and Eric immediately noticed.

"Hey, hey, don't cry," he said, stepping closer to me. He put his hand on my shoulder and I glanced into his face, which was soft and kind. He seemed genuinely concerned. When his hand made contact with my skin, I felt a fluttery feeling. Which was weird, because I barely knew him. "It's okay. Do you want to talk about it?"

I did and I didn't. I wanted to pour my heart and release my thoughts, but I didn't want to, to Eric, who wouldn't understand at all.

I shook my head.

"Come on," he insisted, stepping one step closer. "I can help."

"No, it's fine. You don't need my troubles, too."

"I _want_ to know," he asked.

And I don't know if it was his comforting blue eyes or his calm façade, but I told him everything, starting from when Chase and I had met. He didn't make any rude or snarky comments, like I had expected him to, and instead listened and nodding.

By the time I had finished my story, I was tearing up again, and then he did a weird thing. He pulled me into his arms and hugged me, just the way Chase used to. He just held me until I had finished my little crying session. I pulled away from his embrace and he held onto my shoulders, looking into my eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said. "This shouldn't be happening to you."

"Thanks," I said, just a little suspicious at his sudden concern.

"Look, I know that this is totally up to you, but I think you should stay here," he said, glancing down, as if nervous.

I was surprised at his suggestion, but listened, with a curious look on my face. "Why?"

He shrugged. "I mean, think about it. If you go back, without Chase, you're only get into more trouble, and Chase will too," he said. "Plus, I kind of want to get to know you better."

I felt myself blush, and I shrugged. "Maybe." But he had a good point, if I went home without Chase, they would find him in a heartbeat, and I didn't want that. I wanted him to be happy, even if I was mad at him.

"Do you want to stay with me tonight?" he asked, letting go of my shoulders. "I know we technically just met, but I know that you can't go back to Aunt Jennifer's right away, so…. yeah," he said, looking away. "I'll understand if you say no."

I would be stupid to say yes, but he was right. I couldn't just go back after making such a dramatic exit, but I also couldn't just go to Eric's house. He was _definitely _not as tame as Chase. I mean, what if I got _raped_ or something?

Okay, I needed to stop overthinking this. Besides, Eric didn't look so stuff or scary without the rest of his gang and pack of drooling girls following him everywhere. I mean, yeah, he really was cute. He had short brown hair that was spiking up in a few places and his blue eyes continued to shine.

"I…uh…I guess," I stuttered. He gave me a smile and took my bags for me and nodded for me to follow him. I did and glanced back at the train. It closed its doors and I knew my escape would just have to wait. Maybe I wasn't emotionally ready to come home, anyway.

Eric drove us off to his house in his F30 black BMW, and by the time we go home, it had gotten a little bit later. He lived in an apartment, a few miles out of the city. I was cautious and nervous about what I would find when I walked in the door. He grabbed my suitcase from the trunk and opened the door for me.

When I walked in, I took in every little detail. There was a tan couch against one wall and I flat screen TV on the other wall. The kitchen was off to the right, neat and clean, but he did have black curtains. What it is with boys and black?

I nervously stepped inside as he shut the door. "Okay, um, I'll sleep on the couch," he began. "You can sleep in my bed if you want."

"No! I can sleep on the couch, " I insisted. "I don't want to kick you out of your own room!"

He just laughed. "It's fine. I actually prefer the couch," he said, leading me to his room. He set my bags down and I took in _this_ room. It didn't look much different. He had a light blue comforter that was perfectly made and a brown, oak dresser in the corner with a small TV on top.

"Let me just grab some clothes," he said, heading to his dresser. He opened his closet and grabbed at t-shirt. Then, right in front of me, he took off his shirt, his muscles rippling as he did. I looked away quickly, but not before I saw the many tattoos he had. He had one of a black heart, with a tear falling down. It was small and right above his left shoulder blade.

He caught me staring before I had looked away, and smiled, not saying the usual cocky reply that most guys do. For that I was thankful. I was also thankful that he decided to change his _pants_ in another room. He turned around and headed out the door, and said, "Night! If you need anything, I'm right outside."

I nodded. "Thanks. And thanks for letting me stay."

"No problem," he smiled.

What was it about his smile that I seemed to find so attractive? It's been, like, two days since I broke up with Chase, and I'm already crushing on his new enemy. Maybe I wasn't crushing. Maybe I just found him cute.

I decided to stick with that conclusion and took my pajama's out of my bag, feeling a new awkwardness as I changed. After I was ready for bed, I walked cautiously to his bed, as if he was going to suddenly appear. What if he had _screwed_ someone in this very bed? And I was about to sleep in it! I took a deep breath and crawled in before I could change my mind.

I actually slept good, considering the circumstances. The fear of the situation had slowly started to slip away and my eyes grew heavier with every second. In the morning I was awoken to a gentle movement.

"Mary," I heard a voice say. "Mary, wake up."

I groaned and sat up, rubbing my eyes and trying to make out the face that had spoken to me. For a second, I thought I was back with Chase and it felt good. But the same blue eyes that had greeted me yesterday, greeted me again now. Eric was halfway on the bed, extremely close to my body as he shook my shoulders.

"Morning," he said happily. "Did you sleep good?"

"Yes, thank you," I said, pulling the comforter closer to my body.

He noticed and backed away, giving me room to get out. "That's good."

I just smiled, unsure of what to say next as I got out of bed. "How did you sleep?"

"Great!" he laughed. "The couch was a lot comfier than I expected. I may never go back to my own bed."

I laughed and that seemed to relieve some tension in the air, because he smiled widely at me.

"I like your laugh," he whispered, stepping closer. My body instantly tensed up and I felt my breathing get shorter. My mind started to assume the worst as I thought, "_Why? Why did this have to happen?"_ I thought everything was going to be okay. I was going to be fine and that Eric was actually my friend. But before my mind had a chance to think of something else bad, he gave me a smile and a quick hug, surprising me.

"How long do you want to stay?" he asked, going to his closet to get some clothes.

"Oh," I said, wondering if he wanted me to leave. "Whenever you get tired of me."

He turned to look at me. "I don't think I could ever get tired of you."

I blushed and looked away. "Well, I'm sure I can find another place to stay, eventually."

He shrugged. "No rush. I like having you here."

I shifted from foot to foot wondering what to say next.

Luckily, he _did_ know. "Why don't you go back to Aunt Jennifer's? I mean, maybe not right away, but she and Ronni want you there. You don't even have to talk to Chase. Or you could at least be friends."

He had a point, but I didn't know if my heart was ready to see Chase coming out of his room shirtless every morning. My mind was so confused just _thinking_ about Chase and going back. Obviously my heart didn't heal as fast as I thought it did. Eric glanced at me and saw I was still confused, so he changed the subject to breakfast.

"I have to run to the grocery store really quick for some things," he said, starting to leave.

"I can do it," I said, suddenly getting excited. I mean, I didn't want to be all alone in his apartment. Besides, I needed some fresh air.

He smiled. "Really? You can take my car," he said, throwing his keys at me. I caught them midair and he said, "Let me go make a list."

I nodded and after he left, I quickly changed. I made his bed, trying to imitate the way he had had it yesterday, and headed out to the living room.

He was scribbling some words on a sticky note. He glanced up at me when I walked in and smiled. "You look really pretty."

I blushed, as usual. "Thanks."

He finished writing and handed me note, glancing out the window. "You're gonna need a jacket."

"Oh," I said, glancing down at my t-shirt. I didn't really bring anything warmer, but Eric was already on it. He went over to his hall closet and grabbed a hoodie. I put it on and it looked really big on me. It came down mid thigh, but it was warm. We smiled at each other and then he gave me directions to the store he wanted me to go to. I nodded, said goodbye, and headed out to his car.

Driving his car was actually a lot easier than I had expected and I found the store easily. I parked the car and went inside, grabbing a basket. I went around the store finding different items when I heard someone call my name.

"Oh my gosh! _Mary_?" the voice said.

I winced, hoping it wasn't Mia again. She thought I had left and she would _kill_ me if she knew I was with Eric. Which reminded me, I needed to ask Eric what was his relation to Mia.

I turned around, a fake smile already on my face, but I was shocked to see Ronni, waving at me like a wild woman.

"Hi!" I said, walking closer.

"What are you _doing_ here?" she asked, looking me up and down. "Is that you're hoodie?"

I shook my head. "It's Eric's."

Her eyes widened. "Eric? As in Mia's Eric?"

I nodded, surprised she knew who Eric was, but I figured that Chase must have told her.

"Why are you still here? And why are you with _Eric_?" she asked, obviously confused.

I told her the story of how he had stopped me from going home. With every word I said, her eyes got wider.

"Wow," she mumbled.

"But, he also told me that I should come home to you guys eventually," I said, even though Ronni wouldn't be here for that much longer.

"Yes! And hurry!" she said. Her phone rang, so she gave me a quick hug, and we both headed our separate ways.

When I finished shopping, I headed back. Eric was stretched out on the couch, watching TV. He smiled when I walked in and took the shopping bags from my hands.

"Perfect!" he said, as he rummaged through. "Now, are you a fan of omelets? Because I'm a master chef when if come to making them."

I laughed, enjoying his happy attitude. And, like he said, he was a master at cooking. After breakfast, Eric had some of his own errands to do, so I was left along again. But not for long.

A couple hours later, there was a pounding on the door. My heart started fluttering and I looked through the peephole.

It was Chase.

I opened the door. Surprise didn't even cover how I was feeling. But Chase looked upset.

"What are you doing here?" he asked the minute I opened the door.

"Well hello to you too," I said sarcastically.

"What are you doing here?" he repeated, obviously not wanting to be polite.

"Eric is letting me stay here for a while," I answered calmly. No longer would I let Chase's hovering over my life control me. "How did you even know I was here?" I asked curiously.

"Ronni told me," he answered.

"But how did you know which _apartment number_ I was in?" I questioned.

He shook his head. "That's not important." He lowered his voice and leaned his head closet to me. "You need to leave. You aren't safe here."

My eyes widened, but only because I was surprised at his nerve.

"No. This is the safest I've felt in weeks," I said, stepping back so I wasn't so close to him.

He looked frustrated. He was trying to convince me, but I knew he was just being overprotective. "Mary, listen to me," he said, grabbing my arm.

"Ow!" I exclaimed. He hadn't really hurt me, but I wanted him to let go of me. He didn't.

"I know what he's about. He's going to hurt you. Bad. And I don't want that to happen." His eyes were serious, but I refused to believe the boy who had lied to me before.

"Chase," I said stubbornly. "I'm not leaving."

His eyes instantly filled with hurt and anger. He let go of my arm, turned around, and slammed his fist into the wall. I jumped back, scared, and watching him turn back around slowly. I had never seen him like this.

"God, Mary. Why can't you trust me? I didn't lie about what happened with Mia and I'm not lying about his. _Please_. Trust me," he begged.

"Why do you care so much, anyway?" I asked, starting to get fed up with his constant pleading.

"Because I care about _you_," he said, his fist starting to bleed. "I know you don't have a very good reason to believe me and I understand why you're not. But I promise you, with every fiber of my being, I'm telling the truth."

I was shocked by his intense mood and part of my heart wanted to believe him, but Eric had been nothing but a gentlemen to me. I had no reason to doubt him.

I shook my head, making Chase's eyes look even more hurt. He stood back, as if he was backing out of my life.

"Fine. But if you need anything," he said, opening the door and walking out. "I'm always here for you. Just call." With that, he slammed the door. Leaving me alone and confused again.

This whole thing with Chase was so back and forth for me. I had always thought love was simple, even though I knew it had its complications. But whatever I had or have with Chase is so much more intense then they talk about. You don't hear about this kind of love in the movies. Whenever I see Chase, even if we _are_ broken up, I always feel love for him. And I think I always will, no matter where my life takes me. Even if I fall for someone else, like Eric, I will always have a special place in my heart for the boy who showed me how to live. How to push the limits and how to live life like it's an adventure.

I missed Chase so much. I know, I'm the one who had pushed him away, but I had thought that was what was best. The only thing I wanted right now was to have Chase hold me and murmur in my ear that everything was going to be okay. Eric has been very sweet to me, but he will never be Chase. There is no other boy that has been or ever will be like Chase. He is one of kind and he _used_ to be mine.

Did I make the wrong choice? Did my heart lead me astray from what was to be my destiny?

I stood staring at the door, wishing I could everything again. Tell him that our last kiss had been the most amazing thing I had ever experienced. I should have told him that I loved him with every fiber of my being. But he had let me go and I could never go back. He had accepted my wish when I still can't get used to waking up without his arms wrapped around me. I don't think I ever _will_ get used to that.

Eric walked in just then. I had zoned out and was now staring at Eric without realizing it. He smiled like I had been waiting for him to get home this whole time. I didn't want him to know what I had really been thinking of, especially when he was trying so hard to help me forget and move on.

"Hey Mary," he greeted me. He gave me a big smile, stepping closer.

_I know what he's really about. He's going to hurt you. Bad. You aren't safe_.

I couldn't forget what I had been warned as I stared at Eric's face. He didn't _seem_ dangerous and he certainly hadn't given me any reason to doubt him, so I wasn't about to start now. I knew Chase couldn't help but want to protect, but was he really telling the truth?

See? There it goes again. Back and forth; love and hate; honesty and lies. I love Chase but he makes me so mad I can't stand him. I don't know if I should trust him or learn to live my life by what _I_ believe and not but what _he_ believes.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, heading over to the couch.

I shook my head.

Eric paused, looking cautious, but continued. "Was Chase here?"

My eyebrows rose with curiosity. "Yeah. He left a few minutes before you got home."

He nodded. "Yeah, I saw him driving away as I was driving in," again he paused. "What was he doing here?"

My mind went into overdrive as I tried to make up a lie. "Just checking up on me."

He knew that wasn't the whole story but he just gave me a small couldn't-care-less shrug and turned on the TV. The sound of football filled the room, bouncing off the empty walls. I had noticed earlier that not a single picture frame was hung or set on a table. No pictures of his girlfriend, family, friends, nothing. Even Chase had some pictures of his parents and me. My heart wandered back to Chase, even though Eric was motioning for me to sit next to him. My feet lead me there as my mind created a new heart-wrenching question. What would Chase do with our pictures? Keep them? Throw them away?

Eric and I continued to watch football. Or, should I say, _Eric_ watched football, while I struggled not to fall asleep. I didn't understand _any_ of it. What did all those numbers on the grass mean? Which team were we rooting for, anyway? Eric glanced at me and laughed when he saw my confused face. He tried his best to explain, but I was so lost. But I did learn one thing; number 55 was really cute.

By the time the game ended, it was almost six o' clock. "Do you want to order take-out?" Eric asked me, turning the TV off.

The screen flickered then turned black, so I turned to face him. "Whatever you want, is fine," I smiled.

"How about Chinese?" he asked, arching his body so he could pull his phone from his back pocket. He grabbed it and sat back down, looking at me for conformation.

"Sounds great," I said, standing up. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Be right back," I said. He nodded and clicked some buttons on his phone before putting it up to his ear.

When I got out of the bathroom, I heard someone knock on the door. Just as I was about to walk in the hallway, I saw Eric open the door to reveal….

Ronni.

Wait a minute.

_Ronni_? As in Chase's _cousin_ Ronni?

"How is she?" I heard her say. I quickly backed up and hid behind the wall.

"Good, as far as I can tell," I heard Eric answer. As I leaned against the wall, I realized how much spying I had been doing lately.

"Is she here now?" Ronni asked.

"Yeah," Eric answered. "She's in the bathroom."

Whoa, hold on. How did Eric and Ronni know each other?

"This is so wrong," Ronni said. Her voice sounded strained.

"She's going to be okay," Eric assured her. "She's safe."

"Is she really?" Ronni questioned as if she didn't believe what she had just heard.

"Absolutely," he said.

"Does that mean you've given up your old, nasty, dirty habits?" Ronni asked. "Because Mary is like a sister to me and I don't want anything to happen to her."

Gosh, why was everyone so protective over me? And what old, nasty, dirty habits?

"I get that," Eric said.

"Does that mean you have?" Ronni asked. I turned my head to look around the corner. Ronni had her hands on her hips and she was staring intimidatingly at Eric. But Eric looked calm as he stared right back.

"Sure," Eric said, his hands in his back pockets.

That answer seemed to satisfy Ronni because she relaxed her shoulders and took a step back. "Good. Well, make sure she _stays_ safe."

"She said she might come back to Aunt Jennifer's," Eric informed her.

She nodded. "Yeah, she told me," she said, letting out a sigh. "Well, I'd better get going. See ya later."

Eric nodded and Ronni opened the door. I chose that moment to walk into the living room, as if I was just coming from the bathroom. Eric was shutting the door and he smiled at me.

"Who was that?" I asked innocently.

"One of my neighbors," he answered automatically. His voice was very convincing and if I hadn't been here to see the truth, I wouldn't have given his answer a second thought. I didn't understand, though, why he wasn't telling me the whole truth. Was there a reason I wasn't supposed to know about Ronni and Eric's friendship, or whatever it was?

"Hey, Mary?" Eric asked me, while we were eating. "Are you still a virgin?"

I raised my eyebrows, wondering what had made him ask me such a question. "Yes."

He nodded. "So you and Chase never…" he trailed off, letting me finish the sentence in my head.

"No," I said, suddenly feeling embarrassed. I dug around in my noodles, trying to avoid looking at him directly. Where was he going with this?

"I know it's none of my business, but why not?" Eric asked. I could feel him looking at me, but I still refused to give him a look back.

"I, um, I wasn't ready," I answered quickly, shoving some noodles in my mouth, so that way, if he asked me anymore questions I would have enough time to think of a good answer.

"Was he pushing himself on you?" he asked, suddenly sounding upset.

I shook my head, glancing up at him, then quickly back down. "No. I just wasn't ready, that's all."

"So he's doing it again, huh?" Eric murmured, but more to himself, then me.

"Doing what again?" I blurted, unknowingly looking up.

"Screwing poor innocent girls. Innocent, _virgin_, girls," he said angrily. "It's good you got out of there in time."

"Wait, what do you mean? He's never screwed anyone in his _life_! Well, except Mia, but that wasn't all his fault," I automatically defended.

"Is that what he told you?" Eric scoffed. He rolled his eyes and turned his head away, as if annoyed. I moved around in my seat, waiting for an explanation.

"Well, he didn't really have to tell me. I've been his best friend since forever," I said, watching Eric turn his head to look at me.

"Trust me, sweetie, there are a _lot_ of things he never told you," he said.

_It doesn't matter_, my subconscious said. _What he did or didn't do shouldn't matter to you anymore._

_You know you're curious_, my other side said. _It's gonna kill you not to ask._

"What…uh…what do you mean?" I blurted. Dang it.

"He never wanted you to know what he was really going through because he didn't want to scare you. And he didn't want to put you through what he was going through," Eric admitted.

"How do you know?" I asked. Eric seemed to be so certain about Chase, which didn't make any sense to me. They didn't even _know_ each other.

"Because," Eric laughed.

I waited, my head cocked.

"I'm his brother."

**A/N**

**Thank you guys so much for the love! This story would be nothing for you and I wouldn't keep udating if you didn't express how much you loved it! This chapter is dedicated to all of you! Hope you liked it!**


	15. Chapter 15: You Can't Love Me

Brother? _Brother_? No. No, Chase doesn't have a brother. I would have known. He would have told me. Eric's lying. Yeah, that's it! He's just trying to trip me up.

"Ha, ha," I said, sarcastically. "Very funny. But I _know_ Chase doesn't have a brother."

Eric shook his head slowly, like he was talking to a third grader. "Yes he does. And I would be that brother."

I heard the words but I couldn't accept them. Chase had, for the most part, been honest with me. Forget the fact that we were a couple. Chase had been my _best friend_. No matter what happened between us, we will always be best friends.

But, even now, as I looked into Eric's face, I saw traces of Chase. They had the same beautiful eyes, even if they were different colors. They were both tall with muscular figures. Eric noticed me staring, but just gave me a smile.

"I'm sorry I was the one to tell you," he apologized, scooting closer to me. My body didn't tense up like I expected it to. Instead, I found myself wanting him closer. For some reason, my heart yearned for him. I felt like I needed him more than anything. Like I was incomplete without him and if he wasn't there for me, no one would be.

"It's okay," I smiled causing him to smile back.

"I think you should talk to Chase about it," Eric said, putting his arm on the top of the couch.

I nodded. "I know I should, but I don't know what to say," I said. I couldn't even imagine seeing Chase again. Would I think of Eric as I stared at him? Or would I think of how are friendship had just been a lie? More than anything, I wanted our friendship to be real and true, with no secrets and no ugly past. But ugly is everywhere in this world, rearing it's ugly head in every situation. And just when you think you know everything there is to know about someone, they become a completely different human being. One you can't even recognize anymore.

But soon, hurt took over my body as I realized that I must not have meant as much to Chase as he had meant to me. Obviously Chase hadn't seen me as someone he could tell some of his darkest secrets to. My mind wanted to believe it was because he had wanted to protect me from a horrible life that he lived and keep me safe, but I knew that he just didn't see me as the person he could confide in.

Even if he's not mine anymore and I'm not his, my heart broke knowing that I wasn't there when he needed me. He had been by my side, always, and I had been selfish. I had been blind to his pain and his hurt, thinking only of myself.

It was late, and I needed to go to bed. Eric slept on the couch again, leaving me in his room for another night. But I tossed and turned; sleep refusing to come to me. With a humph of frustration, I sat up, rubbing my eyes. I glanced at the clock on his desk.

_1:56 am_

I needed to talk to Chase. My mind would never stop asking questions and wandering into its own conclusions if I didn't. I couldn't sleep because of him and I needed to know the truth. The _real_ truth.

I jumped out of bed and pulled on Eric's hoodie over my pajamas, slipping out of Eric's room and heading towards the front door. I grabbed Eric's car keys that were lying by the door and took a deep breath. Before I could change my mind, I opened the door and jogged to his car.

It was dark and I could hardly remember how to get to Aunt Jennifer's house, but I had to try. I let my brain tell me where I needed to turn, hoping I was going in the right direction. When I saw her two story house appear, I let out a sigh of relief.

I parked the car and got out, heading towards the window that led to Chase's room.

"Chase!" I called in a loud whisper, hoping I wouldn't wake anyone but him. I waited for a couple minutes before calling his name again. "_Chase_!" I said, louder.

I watched the window carefully, waiting to see his face, and he appeared within seconds. His eyes were tired and his hair was messed up, but I didn't take the time to admire him. I had to know the truth.

"Mary?" he asked sleepily. "Mary, what are you doing here?" I saw him glance at what I was wearing. "Gosh, you're gonna freeze! Come inside," he said, motioning for me to come to the front door.

I shook my head, even though I _was_ starting to get colder. "I can't. But I have to talk to you," I said. "Now."

He stared at me before leaving the window, only to walk out the front door a minute later. He made his way towards me and I started to create the questions I would ask.

"What is it Mary?" he asked, stopping only two feet away from me.

"Eric," I stated. "He's your brother."

I saw Chase stiffen; his face trying to hide the emotions he was now feeling. But he never flinched once and returned my intense gaze.

"Yes," he answered, somewhat calmly.

"Why?" I asked, knowing that my heart was beginning to hurt again. "Why did you never tell me?"

Chase didn't speak. He just stared at me, leaving me to wander what he wanted to say. His eyes never left mine and his face never showed any emotion.

"I never knew how," he finally admitted.

"Never knew how?" I repeated. "I was your best friend. You couldn't have found the time to say, 'Oh, and guess what? I have a brother'?"

"Mary," he said, his voice becoming stern. "There were a lot of things going on that you never knew about. That was one of them, but it was one in a long line of mistakes."

"Then tell me," I said, staring defiantly back at him as I held my ground. I crossed my arms over my chest, glaring at him. "Tell me right now."

I knew I was shivering, standing in my pajama's and a borrowed hoodie, but no matter what, I had to know what was going on.

Chase's eyes left mine and he took a deep breath. "You wouldn't understand."

I took a step closer and put my hand on his arm. "Then _make_ me understand."

That brought his brown eyes back to mine. "This isn't your battle. It's mine. I have to fight it alone."

"No you don't," I said, my hand still resting on his arm. "I'm here for you."

"But you _left_ me, remember?" he asked, his voice suddenly becoming cold. "You walked out on me. That obviously meant you didn't want any part of me. Or my messed up life."

Those words hit my like a pile of bricks. He was right. I had walked out on him and now I was begging him to tell me parts of his life he didn't want to tell.

"But I'm here now," I said, hoping my voice was soft enough to convince him.

His eyes were harsh and held no love as they glared at me. "I can't tell you."

"Yes you can," I insisted, coming closer. My face was inches from his and when his eyes looked down at my lips, I felt a roller coaster of emotions go through my body. I didn't understand what was making me feel this way. I had left him and declared that I had moved on. Told myself that I was falling for Eric. But was I really? Or was I really just trying to find an excuse so I wouldn't have to admit that I would always love Chase?

Chase quickly moved his eyes away from my lips. I felt my heart dip down in sadness, but I continued to watch his face for any sign of relent.

"No matter what we just went through," I whispered. "I want to help."

Chase shook his head; his eyes still not meeting my face. "No."

"Chase," I whispered, feeling tears come. He was pushing _me_ away this time and it hurt. It was the hardest feeling to ever have to go through and I realized that I had put him through the same thing.

Chase, being Chase, immediately sensed my sadness. He finally looked down at me. My head was almost resting on his chest. I wanted so badly for him to be able tell me what he had been through. I wanted to help him more than anything and erase the pain that was a constant shadow over him.

"Mary," he said, giving in. He held my face in his hands, but not because he wanted to kiss me, but because he wanted me to see the seriousness of what he was going to say. "Please. Let it go."

"Never," I said, shaking my head. His hands created a firmer grasp, causing my head to stop moving.

"Stop," He said, his voice beginning to plead. "There is no way I'm going to drag you down with me."

"What if I _want_ to be dragged down?" I challenged, causing him to sigh.

"This situation is bigger than _both_ of us and I want to be able to say that no matter what happens to me, I kept you safe," he told me, pulling my face a little closer.

His words were starting to scare me. What had been so tragic that he couldn't even bring himself to tell me _anything_?

I moved my head so that his hands let go of me. "Fine. I won't be apart of it. But I want you to tell me. I want you to tell me every detail, but I promise I'll let you handle it, if that's what you really want."

He stared at me, not saying anything. I knew he was trying to decide and I hoped my eyes looked hopeful and trusting.

"Follow me," he ordered. Before I had a chance to move my feet, he had grabbed my hand and was pulling me after him. So much for 'following'.

He led me over to the back porch, pushing me against the railing so I was facing him. He stood back so he could look me head on.

"This may not seem as big of a deal to you, but it's huge to me," he started.

I waited patiently, tilting my head as an encouraging sign to go on.

"And embarrassing," he added. "But because I could never bring myself to tell you."

I held back a sigh, wanting him to just get on with the point.

"My whole life…" he said, glancing away from me. "Has been a lie. Every bit of it. That's why being here is so important to me."

"What are you—" I started.

"No. Let me finish," he interrupted. He took in a deep breath and shut his eyes. I could tell he was trying to compose his thoughts. "I'm not…I'm not who you think I am." He came close and held my hand. "But before I tell you, will you promise me something?"

I nodded quickly.

"Promise me that you won't think I'm different. And you'll understand I did what I did because I wanted to keep you safe," he said, rubbing his thumb over the top of my hand, giving me chills.

"I promise," I said. "I promise I will understand and listen with an open heart."

He nodded, pausing quickly before continuing. "Aunt Jennifer isn't my aunt," he said, his voice cracking slightly. "She's my mom."

His words hit my ears like a tidal wave.

"Ronni isn't my cousin. She's my sister," he said, taking another deep breath. His eyes started to glisten with tears, but he shook his head angrily, forcing himself not to cry. "I didn't know it for very long. But when Ronni, Eric, and I found out, it tore what was left of our family apart.

"Aunt Jennifer, or mom, couldn't take care of us, considering she never got married. So she gave me to her brother and his wife, but since Ronni and Eric were older and born first, so she kept them until they were old enough to go out on their own. Ronni and Eric never knew I was their brother until a few years ago. Up until then, life was great. I had two parents, whether they cared about me or not, and I had _you_," he said, staring at me. He moved closer, still holding on to my hand for dear life. His body was almost touching mine, but he didn't want to kiss or touch. He wanted me to understand. And I did.

"I had you and that's all I needed. But when I found out…when I found out I could barely breathe," he said, his face hard. "And I…I didn't know what to do." His voice broke off but yet he never cried.

"Chase," I whispered. I took my hand from his and wrapped my arms around me, closing the space in between our bodies. He immediately hugged me back, burying his head in my neck. His breath made contact with my skin and it sent chills all through me, but I forced my body to stay still. "It's okay," I mumbled, holding on to his body with everything that was left in me. It didn't matter anymore. Mia didn't matter. Chase needed me and I wouldn't walk away at a time like this.

He felt him shake his head in my shoulder. "No it's not," he whispered into my neck. More shivers. "I didn't know what to do, so I did the only thing I could think of." He paused and I put my hand up to his neck, holding it for comfort. "I cut myself."

I let go, stood back, and stared at him. "What?"

That did it. The first tear slipped down his face, but he angrily wiped it away. "Well, actually, I got so mad, I punched a mirror. That's the only thing that could hurt me. So, technically, yes, I cut myself. I didn't know what else to do."

"_No_," I whispered. "Chase, no."

He nodded. "I did. I'm not proud of it, but I did. That's how I got through it. That's the only way I could let out the pain."

Now _I_ was crying. "Chase," I breathed, tears beginning to drip down my face. They fell onto Chase's chest, because his body was still close to mine. "I'm sorry. I should have known you were going through this. I could have kept you from hurting yourself."

His eyes grew hard as he wiped my tears away with his thumbs. "No. Don't you _dare_ think that this is your fault. _Ever_. I chose to do that."

"I can't help it," I muttered. This time _Chase_ pulled me close and into a hug. "I'm so sorry."

"You don't have a reason to be," he said into my hair. "This was what I did. What I had to live through. So let me deal with the punishments."

I exhaled and then breathed in Chase's smell. It was comforting and made my heart soar to places it never had before. I just wanted him to hold me forever. But I couldn't be selfish again. _He _was the one that needed to be comforted.

"I don't want that for you," I cried. "I don't want you to have to go through this."

Everything that I had done to Chase came crashing into my heart. It made my cry harder when I realized what he had been going through, and then what _I _put him through.

"I'm sorry Chase," I sobbed. He pulled away and held me by the shoulders so he could look at me. His face portrayed confusion.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" he asked, tilting his head. "You didn't do anything."

"But I _did_," I insisted. "I hurt you and I never believed you. I shouldn't have pushed you away."

"Mary," he smiled. "I'm a big boy. I can handle it."

I stared at him, tears blurring my vision. "You…you didn't care that I left?"

"It _killed_ me. It tore my heart into a thousand pieces. But I knew that I couldn't be weak. I had to be strong. For you," he told me. He turned his head away from me. "I didn't want you to see how much pain you were causing me."

"Maybe I needed to see," I said. I put my right hand up to his face, turning it towards me. "Maybe I needed to see what a monster I was being."

"Never think that Mary," he reprimanded. "You did what you had to do."

"Does that mean you really did sleep with Mia?" I blurted. I wouldn't be able to sleep at night if I didn't know.

"I did," he said, standing firm and sounding calm. "But I didn't _want_ to. She tricked me."

I nodded. Finally, my heart opened up and accepted his words with open arms. "I believe you," I said surprised.

"You do?" he asked, sounding equally surprised.

I smiled at him. "Yeah. I do."

He smiled back and when he did, I swear the whole world stopped. I wanted his lips on mine so badly, but I knew we weren't there yet. We probably wouldn't be for a while.

"Can I see?" I heard myself ask.

Chase tilted his head, giving me a questioning look. "See what?"

"You're scars," I asked.

I felt his body tense but he nodded. Slowly, he let go of my shoulders, stood back, and pushed his sleeves up. He held his wrists to me.

He hadn't cut himself in a while, and for that I was thankful. But he did have scars. One in particular stood out to me. Gently, I put my finger on it, tracing it. He completely froze and I hoped I wasn't hurting him. I glanced at his face for any sign of pain, but his eyes were closed and his face was hard. I returned my eyes down to his wrists and my finger. I gently rubbed my finger over it. Then, without thinking, I leant down and kissed his right wrist, doing the same to the left.

Chase pulled his wrists away from me so he could put his hands on my waist. "Thank you," he whispered.

I gave him the only smile I could, feeling my knees go weak at his touch. I had missed his hands on me and the feeling I would get from the contact. He leant his head towards mine and our foreheads touched. We didn't talk and we didn't kiss. We just let our breaths mix and I don't know about him, but I felt millions of fireworks go off in my heart.

The air got colder and my body finally realized this. I shivered, this time not from Chase's touch. Even Eric's hoodie wasn't warm enough. Chase felt my shiver and pulled back. "Do you want to come inside?"

I nodded so he led me into the house. When we got inside, he led me to the couch, instead of his room. I didn't know if I was grateful or sad. He grabbed the blanket that was perched on the back of the couch and wrapped it around me.

"There," he smiled. "Better?"

I nodded, realizing that Chase's arm was carefully placed around my shoulder and I automatically cuddled into him, my head instantly laying itself down on his chest. My head rose and fell with his breathing and before I knew it, our breathing had synced.

"Chase," I murmured, my eyes half closed.

"Yes Mary?" he answered.

"I love you."

There. I said it. And I guess I finally meant it. Or, at least, I had finally pushed my ego aside to admit it.

Chase looked down at me and I looked up at him. Our eyes met and our heads started to lean closer, each of us yearning for love. I closed my eyes, waiting for his lips and the sparks that would follow.

"I can't," I heard him say. My eyes popped open to see him opening his own eyes and turning his head away.

"O—oh," I mumbled like an idiot. I was so stupid to believe that he would just openly kiss me after what I had done to him.

He moved his head back to me, staring at me intensely. "No, Mary. I _want_ to. Don't get me wrong. I want to more than anything, but…"

"But what?" I prompted.

"I told you I couldn't bring you in this with me," he reminded. "There's some stuff going on now with Mia and Aunt Jennifer and Ronni and Eric…. and I don't want you to be part of it."

"Chase," I said sternly. "I already _am_ part of it."

"This is as far as you go," he said, removing his arm from my shoulder, causing me to move from his body.

"Please don't push me away," I whispered. "I know I pushed you, but being on the other end makes me realize how dumb I was."

He shook his head, placing his hand in mine and squeezing. "I would never dream of pushing you away. And I don't blame you for what you did, and I don't want you to feel that way now. But…I'm doing this because I want us to be together again someday, even if you don't."

I opened my mouth to protest, but he barged ahead. "I need you to do something for me."

I nodded. "Anything."

"I need you to be with Eric," he said sadly.

Wow. The exact same speech I had given him about Mia, but once _I_ was the one on the other side, it felt like a slap.

"I need you to love him," Chase said, and I saw a tear occupy his eye. "I need you to love him and even _make love_ to him."

"Chase," I said, aghast. "How could I…I mean….I could _never_…I love _you_."

"Good. Then you'll do this for me," he said, his face contorting into an image of sadness.

"Why?" I asked. In a million years I could never guess what Chase would want this. Sure, I had wanted him with Mia because I had thought they were the perfect match. But Eric and I have nothing in common.

"Right now he's the only one who can give you the love and attention you need, while still keeping you out of this ugly mess," he said, his voice cracking slightly. "I can't."

"I can wait," I insisted, finding any possibly way to stay with him, no matter if I had just wanted Eric a few hours ago.

"I don't want you to," he argued. "Without your parents here to give you love, somebody has to. And that somebody has to be Eric."

I knew I was about to cry. I could feel my breath get shorter as I fought with my emotions, trying to put on a mask of bravery.

"It's okay," I said. "If you don't love me. It's okay."

His eyes widened. "Mary," he said, gripping my hand tighter until it felt numb. "_Never_ say that again. Do you hear me? _Ever_!"

I nodded, scared. "But what about what you said before? What you said about Eric hurting me."

Chase looked surprised, like he hadn't remembered to add that to the factor. "Oh gosh," he mumbled. "I forgot."

I waited for him to tell me that being with Eric was a dumb idea and that he and I could be together now. No more secrets or fears.

But he didn't. His gaze was cold as he stared into the distance. "I don't have any other option. You have to be with him. But if something happens," he warned. "Call me right away."

I relented, giving in to his plea. "I will."

He nodded, holding out his hand to help me up. I didn't want it to end like this. I didn't want to have to walk away again, because this time, _he_ was pushing _me_ away. I was also nervous. Chase knew something about Eric that I didn't, and apparently it was bad, yet he was making me go anyway.

I didn't want to go. I didn't want to be away from Chase any longer, _especially_ after I realized what I had done to him. My heart was breaking as Chase led me to Eric's car. He opened the door to the driver's side and I paused before getting in, turning to face Chase. His eyes held so many emotions; I couldn't even begin to focus on just one.

"Will I ever see you again?" I asked.

Chase smiled, leaning on arm on the opened car door. "Of course. And when this is all said and done, I'll come and take you in my arms and we can ride off into the sunset and do all that weird stuff girls like to do."

I laughed and Chase just smirked. "Goodbye Chase," I whispered after my laugh attack.

He nodded and I got into the car. He shut the door and with a heavy heart, I backed up. I saw Chase looking at me as I did, standing in the middle of the driveway at three in the morning. When I got finally arrived back at Eric's apartment, I noticed the lights were on in his window. I got out of the car and walked inside, only to be met by a very worried Eric.

"Oh, thank goodness," he exclaimed when I walked in the door. He immediately came over and hugged me. "Are you okay?"

I stood back and his arms released me. "Yeah, I'm fine," I said, feeling a little awkward.

"Good. Where were you?" he asked.

"I had to talk to Chase," I mumbled, not wanting to be interviewed this early in the morning.

"Oh," he said, glancing at my face, and than towards the floor. "And?"

"We talked," I stated. "He, uh, he told me about Aunt Jennifer being your mom and Ronni being your sister."

He nodded. "Good. I didn't want to have to keep secrets from you."

I watched his face, trying to make my heart love him, like Chase wanted. It wasn't that hard, considering Eric was quite handsome.

"Well, I'm glad you're safe. You should get some rest now," he smiled.

I nodded and headed back towards his bedroom. As I was leaving, he called, "Nice hoodie!"

I smiled, but didn't turn around. I was so tired, I didn't even bother to take off his hoodie before I climbed under the covers. My eyes quickly shut and I slipped into a deep sleep, Chase's words repeating in my head.


End file.
